Hidden Love
by JudgmentalPraise
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is a seemingly normal girl living a seemingly normal life. Or is she? What happens when the undercover fairytale detective attends a normal human school? And who is the extremely attractive but extremely irritating boy named Puck? Is there more to him than meets the eye? A different take on how Puck and Sabrina meet. NEW ENDING! COMPLETE - FINALLY!
1. New Beginning

**Okay, okay, okay! I know you guys probably hate me right now, but i can't help it. I feel like writing this. :D Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the amazing series titled "The Sisters Grimm"... sadly.**

_I'm going to die of boredom here_, Sabrina Grimm thought as she stared out the car window. Cafes, grocery shops, clothing stores, it was all another seemingly normal day in the Big Apple. Anyone passing by would notice the pretty blonde girl with blue eyes getting out of her mothers' car and assume she was just another normal, everyday 17 year old.

Boy were they wrong.

You see, Sabrina Grimm and her younger sister, Daphne, were_ fairytale detectives_. Yes, that's right, _fairytale, _as in Snow White and Alice in Wonderland type fairytales. But the thing was, Snow White and Alice were real, and very much alive. Snow was a sports teacher at Sabrinas' new school, New York High, and Alice was passing as a supposedly normal student. But it wasn't just these two fairytale characters, or _Everafters_, as they liked to call themselves, that were alive, and living normal lives in the human world. Everyone from Robin Hood to Sleeping Beauty (who Sabrinas' Uncle Jake was dating), was alive and breathing. Some had jobs, working at cafes or stores around town, others were travelling the world. It was quite shocking really, knowing that your very own neighbor could be a real life creation of fiction.

The Grimm family, Sabrina, Daphne, who was 13, their younger brother, Basil, their Grandmother, Relda, and of course their parents, Henry and Veronica Grimm, were fairytale detectives. They investigated crimes or suspicious happenings in the Everafter community in New York City. At first, Sabrina had refused to take up the family business, what with her unnatural craving for magical objects (yes, they existed), she had been adamant about her future career. But after a while of investigating crimes with her family, Sabrina found she actually enjoyed the strange business her family was involved in, and soon found out that she was actually quite good at it.

After she had accepted the fact that she was officially a Grimm detective, Sabrina and Daphne had taken up training. This included martial arts, sword-fighting, escape training, and many more energy wasting activities. With the help of the famous _Magic Mirror_, the girls had advanced in getting to know their surroundings. They could break out of a prison cell, swim through reckless waves, even build a boat and manage to escape a deserted island.

And now, instead of helping their parents solve the latest mystery, the girl were going to school.

Sabrina groaned inwardly as she walked towards the front gates of her new school. It was bad enough that they had to go in the first place, but start over at somewhere completely new? That was just cruel. It was not her fault she couldn't keep out of trouble at her old school, and so she had to be transferred. Daphne had to move as well, because where one Grimm girl went, the other followed.

The school was relatively normal, a large, open space with a few trees here and there. Classrooms and buildings were off in the distance, looking relatively out of place against the woodsy scenery. The buildings were modern looking, much to Sabrinas' satisfaction. after living at the Grimm family home for hours on end, it was nice to be able to hang around somewhere normal.

Someone tapped Sabrina on the shoulder, and she whirled around. There stood an extremely pretty brunette. She had bright blue eyes and a slender figure. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and she was wearing a short white skirt and dark blue jumper. This was one of the upsides of going to New York High; there was no uniform.

Sabrina had decided to put on a pair of denim shorts that were short but not so much that she would be considered a slut. She had on a plain blue T-shirt and a black jacket on top. She had never been a fan of high-heels, and so her footwear consisted of red converse. She never wore make-up either, and her hair was always worn down. All in all, Sabrina considered herself as average.

The girl waved at Sabrina. "Hi!" She said, in a cheery voice that immediately made Sabrina like her. "Are you the new girl? I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel M'oreal." Rachel extended her hand, and Sabrina shook it firmly, smiling.

"I'm Sabrina, and yeah, I guess I am the new girl. Do you know where the office is?" She asked, smiling.

Rachel nodded, and took Sabrina's' arm.

"Come on, I'll show you around," she said, dragging Sabrina away. Sabrina had no choice but to allow herself to be dragged along. She had just started school and already she had made a friend.

Rachel led her over to the first building. "This is the office," she explained, walking in and dragging Sabrina along with her. "Do you know what class you're in?" She asked, looking at Sabrina.

Sabrina shook her head. "No, they told me to just come here on the first day I start school, and they would give me my room and timetable".

Rachel nodded, then gave Sabrina a small shove. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ask!" She grinned. Sabrina rolled her eyes at her childish behavior. She had to admit, the girl was a lot like Daphne. Speaking of which, Sabrina had not seen her sister since they walked through the school gates. She wondered where she was, but then immediately saw her standing at the front desk, talking to one of the office staff.

Sabrina walked over to her sister and poked her arm. Daphne turned to see who it was, frowning, but then her face broke into a smile when she saw it was Sabrina.

"Hey, I was just asking Miss Sundrey if i could get my timetable," she explained. Sabrina nodded, and asked if she could have hers too. Miss Sundrey nodded, and after Sabrina had given her her name, she left, promising to be back soon.

Daphne turned to Sabrina, grinning. "This place is so punk-ro-" she started but then stopped when she saw something behind Sabrina.

Sabrina turned to look at what had caught her sister off guard, and she immediately froze. There, talking casually to Rachel, was probably the hottest boy Sabrina had ever seen. He had shaggy blonde hair that flopped carelessly over his forehead. He had a strong, defined jaw line, muscled arms and legs, and a gorgeously toned stomach and chest. His broad shoulders were draped with a white towel, and he had a soccer ball under his left arm. Sabrina had never paid any attention to boys, but she thought this particular one was _extremely_ handsome.

_Still, just because he has good looks doesn't mean he has a good personality_, Sabrina thought, and whatever spell the boy had cast over her vanished, and she decided once and for all that she would not be intimidated by his good looks. She straightened, turned to Daphne, and gave her a hug. Then she took her timetable from Miss Sundrey, who had just come back, and walked over to Rachel, who was still talking to the boy.

Rachel noticed her coming over and grinned. "Hey Sabrina, this is Puck," she said, motioning towards the blonde.

Sabrina nodded. "Hey," she said, before sticking out her hand. Puck took it and shook her hand firmly. He gave her a crooked grin, and she could feel his eyes studying her. All of a sudden she felt self conscious. What if he didn't like her? What if he decided that she was too ugly for his liking? Sabrina mentally slapped herself. Why would she care about Pucks' opinion? She wouldn't.

Puck let go of her hand, and Sabrina noticed the soccer ball in his hand again. "You play soccer?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Do you? You look like a soccer kind of girl. You've got the right body," he added. Sabrina smiled evilly. So he _had_ been checking her out!

"Yeah, I do," she said, still smiling. "I also know how to kick a perverts' ass," she added. Puck only grinned wider. Rachel started laughing loudly, and Sabrina turned to her. She had almost forgotten the girl was there.

"Puck, you're gonna get your ass whooped if you don't leave now," Rachel snorted. Sabrina raised her eyebrow in amusement. Then she turned to Puck, and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry Grimm, I'm no pervert. But I could use you on the team," he smirked. Sabrina nodded slowly, thinking. How did he know her last name? She looked to Rachel and frowned. Rachel smiled and mouthed the words _I told him_ back at Sabrina. _Ahh, ok_. She turned back to the boy, but he had already headed out the door.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sabrina asked Rachel. The girl snorted so loudly Sabrina thought she was having a coughing fit. She shook her head, grinning widely.

"No, Puck's not my boyfriend." She explained, chuckling. "He's not into girls. I've known him since the start of school, and he's never once had a girlfriend, and he's never been on a date before, although all the girls seem to want to go on one with him. We're like family friends. Not really related, but our parent's knew each other once upon a time."

Sabrina nodded. It was hard to believe that that annoyingly handsome boy had never been on a date. _Oh well,_ Sabrina thought. At least she had a new friend. What did she care about that rude boy anyway? It wasn't that she liked him. No, she didn't. Sabrina shook her head as she walked out the office with Rachel, chatting carelessly.

This school had just gotten interesting.

**A/N- DONNNNEEE! It's like 6:11 in the morning, and I just wrote this whole thing write now. Yes, that's right, NOW! Anyways, i should probably get my two-four hours of sleep. GOOD NIGHT GUYS! Or actually, GOOD MORNING!**

**REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	2. This Means War

**I'm just so bored right now, and after reading the reviews for my other fanfics, including this one, i am sooooo happy! I honestly don't care if your review is negative or positive, all I care about is getting feedback, whether it's good or bad. Negative criticism helps even more than positive criticism, because that way I know what to improve on. And some of your reviews are hilarious, so keep 'em coming!**

**DISCLAIMER (Question: Do i have to do a disclaimer for EVERY CHAPTER, or just the first?) I don't own anything but the idea of this painfully pointless story. :)**

In a way, the school was normal, and, being a Grimm, normal wasn't something you came across very often. So when Sabrina found herself blending in with the crowd, she began to feel, well, _bored_.

It was extremely dull, having to sit in a plastic chair for hours on end while her butt fell asleep and her eyelids started to droop. She managed to make it through first and second period, with the help of Rachel, who, conveniently, was in the same class as Sabrina.

The only thing she had to look forward to was lunch breaks, because during lunch breaks there was, of course, _lunch_. And that meant a change from Granny Relda's bizarre culinary concoctions.

As she got in line, she realized that she hadn't seen Daphne in the cafeteria. Looking around, she spotted the young brunette at a table full of kids her age, chatting and laughing. Relieved, Sabrina turned back around to face the front, only to be greeted by an all-too-familiar face.

_Puck_.

Sabrina groaned inwardly. After studying the boy, who was also, unfortunately, in Sabrina's class, she had come to the conclusion that he was an annoying, cocky, self centered _jerk_.

He would constantly play up in class, talking back to the teachers and anyone else who dared question his so called _villainy_. The Trickster King, as he called himself, was none other than a prankster. Sabrina had watched him pull prank after prank on unsuspecting victims, mostly girls that swooned over him, and all of them ended the same way. With the poor student having to rush to the bathroom to either retch up their lunch, or wash some vile substance out of their hair, face or clothes.

Now, judging by the look on the boys face, Sabrina suspected she would soon be a victim of one of his foul pranks. But to her surprise, Puck simply grinned at her, then turned back towards the front of the line. Sabrina frowned.

"What, no hello?" she asked, clearly surprised. Puck turned around to face her again, this time a sly grin on his face.

"Hello, Grimm," he said, attempting to bow, which, to Sabrina's surprise, actually looked quite descent. When he straightened up again, Sabrina noted the bright twinkle in his green eyes. Sabrina frowned again. She had seen that look before. It was the one he always had on when one of his 'pranks' were about to take place. Then it dawned on Sabrina.

_Oh hell no_.

She looked down at her feet, and saw with distinct horror that her former red converse where now covered in what appeared to be mayonnaise and pickles mixed with some sort of brown substance. She dared not imagine what that substance was.

Now Sabrina Grimm was not a girly girl in the least. She had never understood why girls would always shriek and cry when they got so much as a speck of dirt on their heels, but when one owns red converse shoes that had previously been owned by ones uncle, who was now travelling the world in search of magic items, then one must be allowed to over-react when those shoes get dirty. But when those shoes get covered in mayo-pickle-brown thingy, then one must be allowed to do what Sabrina did next.

Sabrina straightened herself, and brought herself up to her full height, looking Puck straight in the eye. It probably didn't help that he was a bit taller than her, but still. Puck grinned at her, a empty bottle in his hand. Sabrina guessed that the previous contents of the bottle were now all over he shoes. Sabrina pulled her arm back, and slugged the boy in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, clearly caught off guard. Sabrina smirked, and then turned and stalked away, leaving behind a very breathless, yet very impressed, Puck Goodfellow.

Sabrina marched back to where Rachel was sitting, along with the other friends Sabrina had made that day. Mark, a slightly tall, slightly good looking black haired boy was busy eating a turkey sandwich. Next to him was Anna, her light brown hair falling over her shoulder and her green eyes focused as she finished her schoolwork. Anna was a very attractive girl, and Sabrina could tell that she didn't want to admit it. She was unusually shy in class, but around her friends, she was a riot.

As she took her place next to Rachel, Sabrina spotted Daphne walking over to her table. Sabrina sighed, stood up, and walked over to her sister. Daphne took her by the hand and dragged her to the far wall of the cafeteria. She leaned against the wall and raised her eyebrows at Sabrina, who crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"What?" she snapped. She was in no mood for the younger girl's lectures.

"What?_ What?!_ You just punched a guy who is much-o hot-o on your first day of school! For no apparent reason!" Daphne yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"No apparent reason? I had every reason to punch that idiot in the gut. He deserved it! Look at what he did to Uncle Jake's shoes!" Sabrina raged, pointing at her now ruined converse. Daphne looked down and her eyes widened when she saw Sabrina's shoe now crusted with what looked like lumpy brown mayo. She raised her eyebrows and met her sister's gaze once again.

"Still," she said, trying to stay reasonable. "You shouldn't have hit him so hard. He could have gotten hurt."

"Oh, please. I barely tapped him. And besides, haven't you seen his abs? He could probably get run over by a tank and he'd still be fine." Sabrina said, continuing her rant.

"His arms are like tree trunks, all muscly and strong, I bet you he could take a punch from a girl anyda-" Sabrina stopped when she saw her sister's eyes widen at something behind her. Sabrina turned around slowly, only to come face to face with Puck himself for the second time that day.

Sabrina groaned. He had heard her. No doubt about it. He had heard her mad ravings about his body and worse, he seemed to be enjoying it. The smirk on his face and the way his arms were crossed over his chest triumphantly told Sabrina just that. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Checking out the Trickster King, hey Grimm?" he asked, grinning. Sabrina could have strangled him. She turned back to Daphne, hoping the little girl could get her out of the situation, but she had slipped away quietly, leaving Sabrina to deal with Puck herself.

_Fine_, she thought to herself. _I'll show him_.

She turned around to face him, only to have herself pushed up against the wall none too gently. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the boy in front of her. His eyes had turned a shade darker, and he had a devilish smile on his face. Sabrina glared at him. Who did he think he was, cornering her? She would show him that the Queen of the Sneaks could not be manipulated easily.

Puck placed one hand on the wall beside Sabrina's head. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"For a girl, you've got a pretty good right hook."

Sabrina struggled to contain herself and the unwanted emotions his breath sent through her body. She shivered, and her breathing quickened. Puck pulled back, and looked at her face. He appeared to be studying her, as if she were some sort of animal he had come across in the forest.

Sabrina took a deep breath, and tried to focus on getting herself under control. Once she had managed to do just that, she looked into his eyes and glared at him.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you come closer and we'll see how good it is," she threatened. Puck raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer. She could feel his breath on her face and it was all she could do to stop herself from closing her eyes. Part of her wanted to lean in and close the gap between them, but the other part wanted to kick the boy where it hurt the most. She was about to decide when suddenly Puck pulled away. He stepped back, then looked at her face. He crossed his arms over his chest again and smirked at her.

"You didn't punch me, Grimm," he teased. Sabrina blushed, but before she could do or say anything, Puck winked at her and walked away. Sabrina stood there, shocked.

"You don't know what's coming Grimm," he called over his shoulder. "This means war!"


	3. Study Buddies

A week had passed since Sabrina and Daphne had started at their new school. Puck, true to his word, had made Sabrina's' life miserable. He had pulled pranks on her every day, from putting creepy crawlies in her pencil case to smashing beef lasagna in her face. He had even poured a bottle of hair dye on her head once, and when Veronica questioned her about it, she simply said,

"Some idiot decided it was fun to make my life living hell".

Veronica had just smiled knowingly and nodded. _Boys_, she thought. _So confusing_. Take her husband Henry for example.

Sabrina had discovered some more Everafters at her school. Dorothy from Oz attended school there, and she was strikingly pretty. Everybody from Bo Peep and Peter Pan to Pinocchio (whom Daphne had a HUGE crush on) went to New York High. There were even children of Everafters. Jasmine and Aladdin's daughter Sarah was the most popular girl in school. The Frog Prince and his wife had a child too, and her name was Bella. She was one of Sabrina's closest friends. There were also many more that the Grimm family had not yet identified.

There was a time when Sabrina had despised Everafters. When her Grandmother had moved into Sabrina's house in New York, she had bought along two friends. One was Little Red Riding Hood, who had a huge mental problem, but was learning to control herself. Another was a tall man by the name of Mr Canis, who once had the spirit of the Big Bad Wolf inside him, but was cured with the help of Sabrina's parents. She had grown to love them all as family, including Granny Relda's Great Dane, Elvis.

….

_Splat_.

Another spitball landed on Sabrina's neck. It was Monday, and she had English fourth session. Puck was sitting behind her, and he was throwing spitballs at her when their teacher, Mr Grumpner, had his back turned.

Sabrina had had enough. She turned around just as Puck was shooting another spitball at her face. She caught it between her thumb and forefinger and watched as his smug look turned into one of surprise. She placed the soggy ball in the palm of her left hand and flicked it at Puck's face. It hit him right in the eyes and he yelped in pain, clutching his right eye. Sabrina smirked and turned back to the front, only to find Mr Grumpner's face hovering in front of her.

"What did I just say, Miss Grimm?" he snapped. Sabrina opened her mouth to respond, but then realized that he was probably talking about their work, something she hadn't been paying attention to. So instead she shrugged at him carelessly, and his red face grew even redder.

"Detention, Miss Grimm!" he barked.

Sabrina frowned at him. "You can't be serious? It's almost time to go home and we don't have break. I am NOT going to stay after school!" Sabrina cried, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Of course by now the whole school knew who Sabrina Grimm was, and they knew not to mess with her. She was the most popular girl in school, and she had gotten asked out on dates by more guys than she could remember. She, of course, had rejected every single one of them.

Mr Grumpner scowled and marched back to his desk.

"As I was saying," he growled. "You are to research one of Shakespeare's plays and do a project on it. You are to work in partners. You have one week to finish this, so I suggest you visit each other's houses to get this done on time. Now, I will assign your partners based on your surnames."

Sabrina's brain was working in slow-motion .Words were making their way in and out of her head.

_Alphabetical order...Surnames...Grimm...Goodfellow._

_Oh no_.

He was the only other person in her class who's surname started with _G_. Sabrina sat, horrified. Do a project with _him_? She would rather be chucked into a vat of mayonnaise and pickles.

Sabrina turned around to see if Puck had realized what was happening. Judging by the look on his face, he had managed to put two and two together. His mouth hung open in shock and his eyes were wide. When he caught Sabrina looking however, his face broke into a grin.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, Grimm," he crowed. Sabrina frowned.

If his own mother didn't do it first, Sabrina would eventually strangle the boy.

…...

_Last session_.

Sport. And obviously, thanks to Ms Spangler, they were playing dodge ball. Not that Sabrina wasn't good at it, in fact, she was one of the best players, but having to play it with _him _made it all the more unbearable.

Puck was weaving in-between balls at amazing speeds, dodging anything and everything that came his way. He threw the ball so hard some kids would get knocked off their feet. He would have been amazing, had he not have been so smug.

Soon it was only Sabrina and Puck left. They were on opposite teams, and everyone in the game had been caught put mostly by either Puck or Sabrina. Now they were sitting on the benches inside the gym, cheering them on.

"No boundaries!" Ms Spangler shrieked. Sabrina had a ball in her hand, as did Puck. She began to back away slowly, careful not to let him corner her. Puck threw the ball at her head, but she twisted her neck at the last minute and the ball whizzed past. She smirked at Puck, which only caused him to grin and try harder.

"Admit it Grimm, I'm better than you. I'll win for sure," he cried. Sabrina shook her head.

"You wish, stinkpot!" Name calling had become a usual aspect of their school lives.

Puck smirked, and this worried Sabrina. She knew that he was better than her. No doubt about it. One wrong move and she was toast.

_Think_, she scolded herself. _He has the skills, so you need to find a way to get to him. Plan, make a strategy. Find his weakness. _

Sabrina smiled to herself. That was it. She knew exactly how to get to him.

She walked forward slowly, and watched as confusion flashed across Puck's face. He was clearly expecting her to walk backwards. She smiled and continued walking, until they were barely two meters apart. She raised her arm as if to strike, and Puck did the same. Then, at the last possible moment, she fell to the floor, her knees giving way beneath her.

Sabrina lay flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, Pucks face was hovering before her.

"Sabrina?" he asked, his face worried. "Are you-"

He never had time to finish. Sabrina reeled her hand back and smashed the ball in his face. Puck's head sprung back and he jumped up, frowning.

"I win!" Sabrina cried, jumping up as well. Rachel raced up to her and hugged her, as well as the rest of her teammates and random followers. But she was focusing on one person only.

Puck's face was a mixture of anger and disbelief. He scowled at Sabrina, then suddenly his features changed. He grinned broadly at her, and Sabrina felt sick to her stomach. She knew that look.

He was planning something, and it was _not _going to be good.


	4. Liebling

**Heeyyyy! SO MANY REVIEWS! i am sooooooooo happy! you do not know how happy your reviews and favs and follows make me! so excited! 3:30 in the morning, plus i have school today, but you know how it is. Fanfic is just too good it can't wait! Hope you like it! :)**

Sabrina slammed her locker shut for the last time that day. She was officially drained. She turned around and stomped off down the white hallway. She rounded the corner, only to bump into something big, soft and strong. She stumbled and nearly fell back when an arm reached out and grasped her hand. Sabrina regained her balance and looked up at the eyes of her savior.

"Thanks, I-"Sabrina gasped. "Puck?!"

Puck smirked. "Happy to see me Grimm? Can't get enough of my gorgeous looks? Well, I don't blame you. Luckily for you, you'll be seeing a lot more of this," Puck gestured to his body, "now that we're partners. I expect you to have done half the work when I come over at 6:30 today."

Sabrina stood shocked. She had almost forgotten about the Shakespeare project. How could she forget? And now Puck was coming over. _Tonight_.

"Why my place?" She snapped. "Can't we go to yours?"

She thought she saw Puck's smile falter and a flicker of uncertainty cross his eyes, but then he grinned and shook his head.

"Of course not, Grimm. What better way to declare war on you than to terrorize your friends and family?"

Sabrina groaned. She could handle him being a jerk towards her, she could handle the endless pranks and so called 'jokes', but she couldn't handle him embarrassing her in front of her family. That was just too far.

Sabrina grabbed puck by the hood of his green sweatshirt and pulled him closer so that they were nose-to-nose. Puck's eyes widened but he remained silent.

"Listen, _pusbrain_, I will not allow you to turn me into a laughing stock in front of my family. You are coming over, we are studying, and then you are leaving. That's _it_. No funny business. Now bug off."

Sabrina released her hold on the boy. He stepped back a bit, as if regaining his balance. Then he shook his head and smirked at her.

"Oh Grimm, you really don't have any idea what's coming, do you?" he taunted, then spun on his heel and walked down the hall.

…...

It was 6:00. Puck would be here in half an hour. Sabrina had told her parents about the project, and her new _study buddy_. Veronica seemed excited, claiming Sabrina had gotten her first boyfriend. Henry had just groaned and complained that he wasn't ready for this. Daphne was delighted of course. She had placed her palm in her mouth and bitten so hard Sabrina was worried she might have eaten her finger off.

Granny Relda had rushed off to prepare some of her famous camel hump soup once she had heard the news. Sabrina had told her not to, but the old woman insisted that first dates needed a touch of good food, and rushed off to do the deeds.

Mr Canis and Red were meditating in the garden. They had been doing a lot of this lately, and Basil would sometimes join them. Now he was laying on the floor of the living room, reading one of the Grimm Journals.

Sabrina headed upstairs and changed into a simple blue crop top that showed a bit of her stomach when she stretched. She put on white jeans and left her hair down. Then she gathered her things and went downstairs to wait for Puck.

It was 6:43 when the doorbell rang. Sabrina was so engrossed in reading about Macbeth that she jumped when she heard it. She walked to the door and opened it. There stood Puck, his blonde hair swept back, his hands stuffed into the pockets of a maroon hoodie. He was wearing black jeans and converse high-tops. When Sabrina looked up she saw his eyes darting over her body. She suddenly felt self-conscious. She coughed and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"So? Are you gonna come in or not?" she asked. He smiled at her mischievously and Sabrina caught herself smiling back. He looked extremely cute right now, she just couldn't help it. He wasn't playing some nasty joke on her, and she felt relieved as he stepped inside the house. He looked around him and let out a long, low whistle.

"This is your house?" he asked, clearly impressed. Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah." She replied.

Basil walked up to them. He grinned when he saw Puck.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Puck grinned back at him. "I am the Trickster King, kid. And I'm guessing you're Grimm's brother?" he asked, ruffling Basil's red hair. Basil smiled and nodded.

"And Daphne's brother, too." and with that he walked back to the couch and continued reading.

Puck scanned the room and grinned when he saw the kitchen.

"My favorite room in the house!" he crowed. Sabrina rolled her eyes and followed him as he stepped in the small yet cozy kitchen.

Granny Relda was busy making soup. Puck walked over to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Hello, old lady. What's cooking?" he asked, squinting at the bubbling broth. Sabrina's jaw dropped open. How dare he call her grandmother an old lady? Who did he think he was?

But to Sabrina's utter surprise, Granny Relda simply laughed and turned to the boy.

"Hello, young man," she smiled. "I'm making camel hump soup. I hope you're hungry."

Puck grinned at her. "Old lady, I'm always hungry."

Granny Relda smiled and turned to Sabrina. "What a charming boy," she said.

Sabrina just nodded dumbly. Granny seemed to _like_ Puck. That was strange. They acted as if they were old friends.

"_Liebling_, why don't you go up to your room and study? I need to set the table, and your parents should be back soon."

Sabrina nodded again. She turned to the table and began packing her stuff up. She shut her laptop and placed her books in a pile, then picked them up. Puck was busy rummaging through the cupboards and raiding the fridge. He turned around and Sabrina saw that he had packets of chips and cookies in his arms. He also had a full bottle of orange juice. He grinned at Sabrina.

"Your house is awesome," he said. "I might come around more often".

Sabrina shook her head at him. "No dirtface, you're staying where you belong, I don't know where that is, but it's definitely _not_ my house." She marched up the stairs, and into the hallway. Puck followed behind her.

Daphne was coming out of her room when she noticed the two teens walking towards Sabrina's room. She squealed and bit down on her palm. Sabrina rolled her eyes and continued walking, but Puck stopped and looked at Daphne.

"Who's the Marshmallow?" he asked. Sabrina turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Marshmallow?"

"Yeah you know, this one," he gestured towards Daphne with his head, since his arms were full. Daphne frowned at the nickname, but then her face lit up with a grin.

"I love it!" she cried. Then she turned to Sabrina. "What's your boyfriend's name?"

Sabrina felt her face grow hot and she glared at Daphne. "He is NOT my boyfriend!" she cried. Then she turned to Puck, and saw that he was grinning mischievously. He tossed a packet of chocolate cookies to Daphne.

"This stays as our secret, Marshmallow," he winked. "Now eat up."

Daphne smiled and bounded down the stairs. Sabrina turned around, fuming. Great! Now her whole family would think that Puck was her boyfriend, no matter what Daphne had promised.

Her day couldn't get any worse.

She walked into her room and flopped down on her double bed. She placed her books on the black quilt and sat down with her back against the headboard. Puck sat down beside her, emptying his arms of the food. Packets of chips and biscuits fell on Sabrina's bed. She rolled her eyes.

"Get your food off my work, you jerk," she groaned. Puck smirked at her.

"Oh, come on, Grimm! You're no fun! What's the matter, you gone emo or something?" He asked.

Sabrina glared at him. "No, idiot, I am not depressed. I'm tired, that's all."

Puck's grin faded and he looked her over. She noticed his gaze travel down her stomach. She blushed and wriggled uncomfortably. Then, suddenly, Puck snatched the laptop from her lap and opened it up. Sabrina frowned.

"What are you doing?"

Puck stared intently on the screen. "Doing the thing I hate the most. _Work_."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "If you hate it so much, why are you doing it?" she questioned.

Puck groaned, and looked her in the eye. "_Because_," he sighed dramatically. "You're _tired_. I'm being nice. Something I never am. You should consider yourself lucky, Grimm."

Sabrina smiled and leaned back, stretching out her legs. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. It felt nice to let someone else do the work.

A few seconds had passed before Sabrina herd Puck scoff. She opened her eyes and found Puck glaring at the screen. He turned to her.

"We are not doing _Macbeth_," he sneered. "We are going to do _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

Sabrina frowned. "Do you even _know_ anything about _A Midsummer Night's Dream_?" she asked.

Puck smirked. "Of course I know about that. why, Shakespeare himself wrote abo-" Puck stopped and his eyes grew wide, as if he had almost told her a secret.

"What?" Sabrina asked, curious. Puck shook his head.

"Nothing, don't worry," then he picked up a packet of chips, Salt and Vinegar, Sabrina's favorite, and ripped it open. There was only one bag of Salt and Vinegar chips. Sabrina suddenly realized that she was _really_ hungry. Puck saw her looking at the bag and offered her some. Sabrina smiled, and just when she was about to dip her hand into the bag, Puck snatched it away. He grinned when she looked up and glared at him.

"Pass them over, stinkface," she growled. Puck shook his head and held the bag over his head. Sabrina lunged for it, knocking Puck off the bed as she did so. He fell on the floor and she rolled on top of him.

"Can't keep your hands off me Grimm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sabrina blushed, realizing what an awkward position they were in. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, straddling him, and her hands were on his chest. Puck help the bag of chips in one hand, and the other was gripping Sabrina's waist.

Sabrina turned even redder. Puck, noticing this, grinned. He sat up, causing her to sit in his lap. She frowned at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped. Puck raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're the one sitting in _my_ lap, I think you should get off." Sabrina glared at him, getting up. He was so immature.

"_Lieblings_, time for dinner!" came Granny's voice from downstairs. Puck frowned and stood up.

"What does _liebling _mean?" he asked Sabrina.

"It's German for _sweetheart_," she replied. Puck grinned.

"Well then," he said. "Let's go eat, _liebling_."


	5. Soccer Lessons

**Next chapter is UP people! Read it read it read it. Sorry it took so long. Been going through some problems these days, so I've been really busy and not in the mood. But now i am! So this is for all of you who did review. I love you so much!**

"Are you going to try out for soccer?"

Sabrina and Rachel were walking to class. It was Tuesday, and the notice for soccer try-outs had gone up yesterday afternoon. Sabrina had considered trying out, but decided to ask Rachel what she thought.

"Do you think I should?" she asked her new best friend.

Rachel looked at her skeptically.

"Of course you should! You have one of the most athletic bodies I have _ever_ seen. They way you play in dodge ball, I'm pretty sure you will nail soccer. You have amazing skill honey. Better than most boys in our school. Except Puck. And plus, he said himself you would be good on the team, remember?"

Sabrina groaned. She would never forget her first encounter with the cocky jerk. "Yeah, I remember. So you really think i should try out?"

"Definitely," Rachel smiled. The girls had reached their class, and not a moment too soon. The bell rang just as they walked in. Mrs Carman glanced at them as they walked in.

"Take a seat, girls".

There were only two seats left. One was at the front of the classroom, where all the nerds sat. The other was at the back, right next to Puck. All his friends had been moved away from him, so another girl named Morgan was sitting on his other side. Before Sabrina could decide, Rachel had slipped into the front seat, leaving Sabrina no choice but to sit next to the blond haired idiot. Puck smirked as she walked up to her seat.

"Hello, Grimm. Did you miss me?"

Sabrina glared at the boy. After Puck had visited yesterday, they had eaten dinner, which Sabrina had to admit, was one of the worst meals she had had to sit through. Puck ate like a pig, and he would randomly ask her family questions. Once, he had asked her father if he had ever had an affair with another woman, and Henry had blushed and spluttered. Puck had laughed like an idiot, which made Sabrina's mother very uncomfortable. Of course, the whole family knew about Henry's previous relationship with Goldielocks, one that had ended up not quite so good after Goldie caused the death of Basil, Sabrina's grandfather. The family never talked about it, but it was obviously a painful memory.

Puck had left soon after the pair finished studying. They had managed to come up with a good piece of work. Sabrina even thought Puck was not quite so annoying at the time. Now she thought otherwise.

"Shut up, you imbecile." she snapped. "Why would I miss you? You're a stinky jerk."

Puck smirked, and Sabrina hated herself for it, but she thought he looked extremely sexy when he did that. She glared harder, hoping to get rid of the unpleasant but not so unpleasant thought.

"Well, everyone loves the Trickster King, Grimm. You should find another way of expressing your love for me. Trying to deny it is getting kinda old."

Sabrina could feel her face growing hot. _Love_? What was he talking about? She didn't love him! He was a jerk! No way would she ever be attracted to this pompous ass! He was arrogant, cocky, and above all, he knew it. He _knew_ he was hot, and he knew that girls loved him for it. He would continuously soak up the attention that the female population of the school gave him. He _lived_ for it.

Sabrina took her seat and said nothing. Puck was clearly surprised. He raised his eyebrows and grinned at her.

"What, no comeback? I knew it! You do love me! You want me to be your boyfriend!" Puck crowed.

Sabrina frowned. "What? No! I don't want you as a boyfriend, you idiot!"

Puck smirked. "You know you want me, Grimm."

Sabrina raised her middle finger at him, then turned to face the front.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

...

Lunchtime came. Sabrina headed towards the gym. Rachel was going to meet her there, and they were both going to try out for soccer. When she arrived, Sabrina walked into the gym and saw about twenty student, all in their uniforms. They were walking around aimlessly, waiting for the coach, Adrian, to arrive. Sabrina spotted Rachel jogging up to her and waved.

"Hey! I knew you'd come! Coach hasn't arrived yet, so we're pretty much bored. Oh, and by the way, Puck was checking you out when you walked in," Rachel winked. Sabrina blushed and looked towards where Puck was standing with his group of friends. He was the only one who was shirtless. Sabrina blushed even more. Trust him to be the only one half naked!

Rachel saw her staring and laughed. "You are _so_ predictable!"

Sabrina frowned. "I am not!" she cried indignantly. Rachel just smiled knowingly and turned towards the door. Coach Adrian was walking in with a net full of soccer balls in one hand and a stack of cones in the other. When he spotted Rachel and Sabrina, he beckoned to them. The girls walked over to him and he handed the balls to Sabrina and the cones to Rachel.

"Girls, do me a favor and pass the balls around. Rachel, can you set up the cones along the green line? I want them a few feet apart, enough space for people to be able to dribble the ball through them. When you're done, Sabrina, get one of the guys to help you set up the goals. Puck is pretty good at doing that. Ask him."

Coach Adrian walked away, and the girls walked off in opposite directions to do their jobs. Sabrina kicked the balls to random people, and then walked up to Puck and his gang with two balled under her arms. As soon as she walked up, all the boys turned their heads. Some of them stepped aside to let her pass, others just grinned and called her name. Sabrina rolled her eyes and made her way towards Puck. He was laying on the ground, arm wrestling with Mark. By the looks of it, Puck was winning.

Sabrina stood over him, frowning. Puck was definitely winning. With one swift move, he pushed Mark's hand all the way down so it slammed on the floor. The boys cheered and whistled. Mark yelled in frustration, and then he looked up. Spotting Sabrina, he smiled.

"Hey Sabrina." Sabrina smiled back.

"Hey Mark. You done wresting?" Mark nodded sheepishly. He started to say something, but Puck cut him off.

"Grimm, what are you doing here? Checking me out?"

Sabrina smirked. "No, just waiting to see who's gonna beat your ass." The boys roared with laughter.

Puck grinned up at her. Sabrina had to admit that he looked cute in this pose. He was flat on his stomach, his bare back turned towards the ceiling. His skin was tan and his shoulders broad. His pants were ridding low on his hips, and she could feel herslef blushing as she looked at his body.

"Well Grimm, you're gonna have to wait forever. No one can beat the Trickster King."

Sabrina snapped her eyes back to his face. She smiled.

"Are you sure? We'll see about that." And with that she dropped the soccer balls and lay down on her stomach, facing Puck. She held out her arm, propping it up on her elbow. Puck looked at her in surprise, then he blinked and grinned at her. He grabbed her hand in his and laughed. His hand was strong, and Sabrina could feel that their hands fit together perfectly. _Strange_, she thought.

"Grimm, you're going _down_," he said. Sabrina smirked and turned to Mark, who was standing above them, along with the rest of the boys, who were hooting and yelling in excitement.

"Count down from three," she told Mark. He grinned and nodded, then started counting down. Sabrina turned to Puck and shifted her positin s that she was comfortable. Puck watched her body move, and she stopped. His eyes snapped back to hers, and she thought she saw him blush before he looked back at their hands. Sabrina copied him.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GO!"

Sabrina pushed against Puck's hand with all her strength. Puck did the same. The boy was strong._ Really_ strong. Sabrina glanced up at his face and saw that he was concentrating on their hands. She could see his muscles bulging, and his shoulders tensing. She turned her gaze back towards their hands. Puck was pushing her over the side. She had to beat him. She _had_ to.

Sabrina thought about it. It was obvious that Puck was better than she was. She needed tactics. One way she had always bet most cocky boys back in her old school in arm wrestling was to let them think they had won, then at the last second push their arm back and beat them. She decided to do this with Puck.

She let him push her arm down further and further down. The boy's cheers got louder and louder. Sabrina concentrated on Puck's face. His eyes lit up and he grinned when he met her eyes.

"You're losing Grimm," he said. He had her arm down almost all the way. Sabrina smirked at him. Puck faltered for a moment, but that was enough for Sabrina. She pushed against his now slightly slackened arm and crowed in triumph when his arm bent back all the way. His knuckles hit the floor hard and he yelled in agony. Sabrina cried out and jumped up. The boys were going crazy now. Mark hugged her and the gang lifted her up on their shoulders. Puck got up and glared at Sabrina.

"Beginner's luck," he yelled over the cheers of the boy's. Sabrina grinned at him and shook her head. The boys put her back down on the ground and she turned to Puck.

"You're just mad that you got beaten by a _girl_," she laughed. Puck looked at her, and then he grinned. Suddenly he picked her up by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Sabrina yelled and beat at his bare back with her fists.

"Put me _down_, you jerk!" Puck shook his head and walked out the gym door.

"Coach, I'll be back!" he called over his shoulder. "Just gonna teach Grimm a lesson".

Sabrina yelled and kicked her legs against his. She was aiming for where it hurt most. Puck walked around the corner of the building. Sabrina continued her kicking until she connected with her target. Puck let out an _oof_ and dropped Sabrina. She smirked and faced him. He was bending over in pain, his hands in between his thighs.

"That's what you get, moron."

Puck looked up at her and grinned. Sabrina frowned. Before she could ask him what he was thinking, he had grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. Sabrina gasped. She had _not_ expected that.

Puck's face was right in front of hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face, and she could see his green eyes twinkling.

"We need to teach you a lesson, Grimm," he breathed. Sabrina drew in a sharp breathe. She didn't want to think about what he was going to do.

He brought his face closer to hers. Sabrina's eyes fluttered closed. She felt an unnatural warmth in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to lean forward, press herself against him. Then she realized something right then and there.

She _wanted_ him.

**DUN DUN DUN. What do you think? Should they kiss, or should someone find them and ruin the romantic moment? I DON'T KNOW! You guys decide. I need your opinion. The more the better. So, REVIEW! Please? I need feedback. NOW, PEOPLE!**


	6. Feelings

**_Whoa_****. Almost ****_800_**** views! OH. EM. GEE. I know that for some people that's nothing, but to me, it's like giving me a block of caramel chocolate. AMAZING. Yay yay yay yay! **

**So I was debating whether or not to make Sabrina and Puck kiss, or to have their romantic moment interrupted. I needed your opinions, and no ****_Psychopathic Enigma, _****I am NOT evil. I will listen to whatever you have to say, and whichever option gets more votes, I'll do that one. ****J**** Thanks so much for the reviews by the way! Helped heaps! 3**

Sabrina had her eyes closed. She could feel Puck's breath on her face. It was warm and sweet. He let go of her wrists and slowly slid his hands down her arms and placed them on her waist. She could feel him pulling himself closer to her. His body pressed against hers and she blushed.

She could feel his muscles through her shirt. He was, after all, shirtless. Sabrina breathed out. Puck's hands gripped her waist tighter, and before she could think, she felt him place his lips on hers.

And then the fireworks exploded inside her stomach. Her heart started beating faster, and she could feel her body getting hotter and hotter by the second. All rational thought disappeared from her mind, except for one.

_Kiss him back._

Puck's lips were warm and soft, and Sabrina instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his tense shoulder muscles relax as she did so. He tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth slightly. Sabrina did the same.

Puck's hands slid lower down her body, and Sabrina tightened her hold on his neck. Her body temperature was reaching unbearable heights, and she felt as if she were going to faint. She wanted to get closer to him, touch him, be with him. She _needed_ him.

Puck gripped her backside and lifted her up. Sabrina gasped, pulling away slightly. She could feel Puck grinning.

"Your legs," he murmured against her mouth. Sabrina snapped her eyes open, and saw Puck staring at her, his bright green eyes now a dark aqua. She could see that he felt the same way she did.

Sabrina smiled and wrapped her legs around his bare waist. She could feel his skin against hers, and it felt positively _delicious_. She brought her lips down to his, and felt Puck kiss her back. She never knew he was such a good kisser.

Back and forth. It was like a rhythm. Their lips pushing against each other in a desperate need to get closer to each other. Sabrina felt ready to burst. If they didn't stop this now, she was surely going to explode.

"Goodfellow, if you're done making out with your girlfriend, I'd like a word with you please."

_Oh god. _

Sabrina jerked her head up, and came face to face with Coach Adrian. Sabrina wouldn't have thought it possible, but she could feel her face growing hotter.

She turned away from the coach's stern glare, and was met with Puck's grin. Sabrina frowned. He didn't seem at all fazed that they had just been caught making out by their soccer coach.

"Hello, Coach," he replied breezily. "As I said before, I'm teaching Grimm a lesson. She's terribly inconsiderate, especially towards me. Needs to learn some respect, don't you think?"

Coach Adrian's glare softened. His face returned to normal, and Sabrina thought she could see a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Why yes, Goodfellow. Carrying her out just before soccer training because she bet you in an arm wrestling match and kissing her behind the building is a _very_ good way of teaching her respect. I should try it with some of the more stubborn female teachers at our school. It would _definitely _work."

Sabrina could feel a smile threatening to break the serious expression on her face. Coach Adrian definitely had a good sense of humor.

Puck burst out laughing. He winked at Coach Adrian.

"Tell them you learned from the best, Coach."

Coach Adrian shook his head. "Would you mind setting Miss Grimm down so we can talk about this?"

Sabrina blushed again. She had forgotten what and awkward position she and Puck were in. Puck grinned and his grip on her ass relaxed. Sabrina slowly slid down his body, feeling every curve and muscle of his legs. Puck shivered, and Sabrina smirked to herself.

When she was standing upright once again, she turned towards Coach Adrian. To her utter surprise, he held out his hand, as if for a handshake. Sabrina stared at him incredulously, stunned.

Coach Adrian grinned as Sabrina carefully shook his hand.

"Well done for beating Goodfellow over here. You're the first girl who's ever won him over in arm wrestling. Other than me, I would say you're also the only _person _to have ever kicked his ass. Good job."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows and turned to Puck. She could tell that he was embarrassed at having being beaten by a girl. He looked her in the eyes and smirked.

"Don't let it get to your head, gasbag." He winked. Sabrina blushed. How was it that he could always manage to look so darn _sexy_?

She turned back to Coach Adrian, who had gone back to being serious.

"Now walking out of training with a girl slung over your shoulder is not the ideal way to get on the soccer team, but I'll forget about this whole ordeal if you promise to never do that again and try your hardest for these try-outs. I can tell that you both have a lot of potential in you. Puck, I've seen the way you play sport. You two Sabrina. You would make quite the pair, actually."

Sabrina smiled and nodded. If pushing herself to the limit would help with forgetting about her make-out session with Puck, she would gladly do it. Puck nodded as well, a broad grin on his face.

"Good. Now head inside. Practice hasn't started yet. You still have a few minutes for warm-ups. I want you two to work together for the rest of the session. If you make it on the team, I want you to train together. You can help each other. Both of you have different strengths and weaknesses. Build on it. And NO making out, got it?" Coach Adrian glared at the two of them.

Sabrina blushed and ducked her head. She didn't notice that Puck hadn't agreed to the coach's terms either. She looked up, and saw that Coach Adrian was already walking back around the corner. Puck came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We gonna go back inside, stinky? Or do you wanna stay here and continue?"

Sabrina whirled around in his arms. She was furious. How _dare _he? They weren't even dating, and he had kissed her, causing her to get all hot and bothered and kiss him back. Now he obviously thought they had a thing going, which they obviously didn't. Sabrina glared at the boy, and jabbed him in the chest.

"This is all _your_ fault," she snapped. "If you had just accepted that I beat your sorry ass, we wouldn't be in this situation. But _no_, you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself, could you? Of course you had to go get me all worked up and play with my feelings! That's just so _you_, isn't it? And then I had to go and fall for you! I even kissed you back! How could I? I am the biggest idiot ever!"

Sabrina was fuming. She couldn't believe it. She had feelings for this, this… _boy_. It wasn't just a in-the-moment kind of kiss, it was a real one. One that only proved even more that she liked Puck. _Puck_, the Trickster King. Her life couldn't be much worse.

"So you love me, hey Grimm?" Puck smirked. "Of, course, why else would you throw yourself on me? Pretty obvious, don't you think?"

Sabrina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she remembered what had happened the last time she had closed her eyes, and abruptly snapped them open.

Once she had calmed down, she looked Puck in the eye. He was smiling mischievously, which only made him look cuter.

"Just… don't talk to me right now, okay? I need to think."

And with that, she turned and marched back to the gym, leaving Puck behind.

…...

As soon as Sabrina walked in, there were cheers all around. She stopped mid-stride, dumbfounded. All the boys were rushing up to her, as well as Rachel and some of the other girls Sabrina knew.

The boys clapped her on the back and whistled, and Rachel swept her up in a big hug.

"You beat Puck! I'm so proud of you! It's about time someone deflated that big ego of his."

Sabrina relaxed immediately. Thank goodness this wasn't about the… _thing_ that had just happened between her and Puck. It was about the arm wrestling match.

Sabrina pulled away from Rachel's embrace and grinned. "Yeah, it was," she agreed.

Coach Adrian walked up and the crowd parted. Sabrina turned to face him.

"Where's Puck?" he asked. Sabrina shrugged and pointed at the door.

"Sulking, I guess. He should be here any second."

And sure enough, in waltzed Puck, as confident and cocky as ever. He strutted over to Sabrina and Coach Adrian, flashing his famous grin. Sabrina couldn't help but blush as her eyes trailed down his body to land on his abs.

"Well, I'm back, no need to applaud. What are we doing today, Coach?

Sabrina rolled her eyes. _Classic_, she thought. Coach Adrian pointed over to an empty line of cones.

"I want you and Miss Grimm to practice your dribbling. Then I want you to shoot some goals. Shouldn't be too hard for you, Goodfellow."

Puck smirked. "Nothing is too hard for the Trickster King."

Coach Adrian nodded and walked away. Puck turned to Sabrina, and his smile faded. Before he could say anything, Sabrina held up a hand.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she said. Puck frowned, but said nothing. Sabrina nodded and walked over to the cones.

_Might as well get started_, she thought.

…

The rest of the lesson was spent with the two practicing their skills. Sabrina had no problem with dribbling, and shooting goals was not a problem either. Puck was, she hated to admit it, _extremely_ talented. He would dribble the ball expertly in between the cones, and he scored five out of ten goals when Sabrina was goalie, beating her score of four out of ten.

When the coach made them all go outside to do laps, Puck was in the lead, one step in front of Sabrina. She could easily have caught up to him, but preferred to keep away for now, until she could figure things out.

When lunch was over, Sabrina headed back towards the changing rooms. Rachel was already in there changing out of her uniform. Sabrina walked up to her and began to strip off too. Rachel stared at her.

"You have a sexy as body, hun. I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet."

Sabrina blushed. She had never really considered her body as something special. She had always thought she was average, and nothing more.

Sabrina raised her eyebrows at Rachel. "I do _not_. It's nothing different. Yours is much more sexy."

Rachel shook her head and dragged Sabrina towards the full length mirror in front of the door. She stood Sabrina in front of it and placed her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Sabrina stared at herself. Black bra, tight black running shorts. Not that great, but she had to admit, she did have a nicely toned stomach. Tan, flat, slightly muscular. No abs, but perfectly toned. And her arms and legs were in pretty good shape too. She could see her arm muscles and the strong outline of her leg muscles. All in all, she looked pretty good. She started to smile, then froze.

The door was open.

_Shit_. Sabrina was about to yell at Rachel to shut the door, when _he_ walked past.

Puck was walking past the girl's room when he turned and looked through the open door. He hadn't been expecting to see anyone there, least of all _her_. And to make matters worse, she was practically _naked_.

Thanks to the mirror, he could see her font and back. He could see her stomach, her smooth, tan skin, the way her hip jutted out as she studied herself. He could see her breasts, covered by a black bra. And, _oh god_, her _ass_.

Puck felt all his blood rush south. He suddenly realized he was openly staring at Sabrina. He blushed furiously and turned around, walking quickly back the way he had come.


	7. Apologies

**I'm going to try to get 1000 views. Hard, yes, but I think I'll be able to put it off. Maybe I'll even go as far as 1500. Who knows? ****J**** I am so pumped right now. Thanks for your reviews guys! If you have any ideas on what I should include in my story (what should happen, what is revealed, etc.) then write it in your review or PM me. Always happy to listen to your feedback! Thanks! **

Sabrina walked home alone. Daphne had tennis practice with Snow, and wouldn't be coming home until an hour later. _It's better off this way_, Sabrina thought as she crossed the street. _Gives me time to think_.

And boy, did she need to _think_.

After the incident with Puck, Sabrina had zoned out through her last class. She had been caught countless times not paying attention as her teacher explained something about The Middle Ages. To be honest, she didn't really give a damn what knights wore back then.

Her mind kept drifting back to what happened in soccer practice. She didn't know what had made her react that way towards Puck. She had never felt like that about any boy before, and she didn't understand why she would be feeling that way about _Puck_, of all people. He was annoying, arrogant, over-confident. _Not_ the kind of guy she would fall for.

And yet, she didn't know what kind of guy she _would_ fall for. It wasn't as if Sabrina Grimm knew anything about _love_. She was the tough chick who could take down any guy in arm wrestling. The type of girl who would wake up at 5am in the morning to do 100 meter laps around the park next door. She did _not_ fall in love.

Sabrina was about to turn the street when she heard a voice call her name.

"Hey Grimm, wait up!"

Oh no. Not him. Please don't let it be him. Puck was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

Sabrina sighed. There was no way to escape this. Ever so slowly, she turned around. Sure enough, there was Puck, jogging up to her. When he reached her, he smiled. Not the cocky, jerk faced smile, but the care free one. The one that would usually make her smile back. But not right now.

Sabrina gave him a little wave and started walking again. Puck fell into step beside her, and for a while none of them spoke. Then Puck broke the silence.

"This is really hard for me to say Grimm, you know, being the Trickster King and all. I've got a reputation to live up to, after all. But, about what happened earlier," here he stopped walking, and Sabrina turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, looking her in the eyes. Sabrina could tell that he really truly sorry. She stepped closer to him, and smiled. Puck returned her smile, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I feel like that was totally unnecessary," he continued. "I guess it has something to do with teenage hormones and stuff. I'm really truly sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that way. I just couldn't help myself." He smiled at her apologetically, then the smiled turned mischievous. "But, for the record, you are the _only_ girl I've ever felt that way about."

Sabrina laughed lightly. She stuck out her hand, and Puck took it, shaking it firmly. Sabrina grinned at him.

"The feeling's mutual."

Puck grinned back, and his strong grip on her hand loosened. They were still holding hands. Sabrina began walking again, and the two fell into another comfortable silence, fingers intertwined.

The pair rounded a corner, and Sabrina plowed straight into someone. She stumbled back a few feet, and if it hadn't been for Puck's grip on her hand, she would have fallen. Puck placed his free hand in the centre of her back and helped her straighten up.

Sabrina came face to face with Michael, the school's number one male flirt. He had four of his other friends with him. Sabrina groaned. All five boys had asked her out a few days ago, and when she had refused, each one of them had grown angry and stormed off. Clearly this was not going to be a pleasant encounter.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Sabrina Grimm_, the school slut." Michael grinned evilly. Sabrina frowned at him. Slut? Really? Couldn't he think of a better insult?

"Hello Michael. How have you been? Last time I saw you was when I rejected your offer. I remember a certain somebody being a little pissed off back then."

Michael glared at Sabrina and his grin fell. His eyes darted to Sabrina and Puck's clasped hands. Puck immediately tightened his hold on Sabrina's hand, and she squeezed back reassuringly.

"And who's this, your new boyfriend?" Michael snarled. Sabrina blushed slightly, but then quickly swallowed her embarrassment and raised her eyebrows.

"And so what if he is? What are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

Michael smirked and turned to Puck. "You might wanna ditch this one. She's a little too bitchy for her own good."

Puck glared at Michael. Clearly he was furious. Sabrina squeezed his hand again, and Puck looked at her, and then grinned.

He turned back to Michael and looked him in the eye. "She is, isn't she? Kinda ugly looking too. Wouldn't understand why anybody would go for her. Poor lost soul probably. Must be pretty desperate. No sane person would want to go out with Grimm here, but I guess you don't count as sane, do you?"

Michael's face turned red. Sabrina struggled to keep her face straight. It was extremely difficult.

Suddenly, Michael raised his fist and swung it towards Puck's face. Sabrina would have thought it impossible, if she hadn't seen it herself. With lightning fast reflexes, Puck's free hand shot out and grabbed Michael's fist. He twisted the boys arm around, and Michael yelled out in pain. Puck slugged him in the stomach, and Michael fell to his knees, gasping and cradling his injured arm.

The other four boys lunged at Sabrina and Puck. One went for Sabrina, and the others yelled and dove for Puck. Sabrina kicked the goon in the ribs, hearing the satisfying _crack_ of bones breaking. Puck punched another in the jaw, knocking the guy backwards.

The other two were the biggest. They were both a head taller than Puck, and all muscle. Sabrina, sensing they were outnumbered, grabbed Puck's hand and ran the other way. Puck stumbled after her, leaving the two monsters behind.

"I could have taken them!" Puck yelled.

"Oh sure!" Sabrina yelled back. "What were you going to do, stinkface? Tickle them? We never would have won!"

Puck matched Sabrina's pace, and soon they had outrun the two boys. They slowed to a walk and Sabrina took a shortcut to her house. Puck followed.

"I could have at least caused some damage," Puck huffed. "They deserve it. He called you a slut."

Sabrina looked at Puck. Who was this boy? He would drive her insane with his prank's and insults, and then when she least expected it, he would turn into the sweetest boy ever.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself," she replied. She didn't need some boy looking out for her. She could handle herself.

Puck nodded. "I saw you kick that guy. Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself."

Sabrina smiled. Praise from the Trickster King. _Very_ rare.

They reached her doorstep and Sabrina turned to Puck. He was looking at her.

"You do know I live two minutes away from you," he said. Sabrina raised her eyebrows in response and Puck nodded. He pointed across the street, where the corner turned abruptly. "I live around there."

Sabrina smile. "I guess we can see each other often, then."

Puck smiled as well. "Yeah."

Sabrina leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, by the way." Puck blushed when she pulled away. He grinned crookedly and his eyes twinkled.

"Anytime."

…...

The next day at lunchtime, Sabrina was walking through the corridor to the cafeteria, when she came across a large crowd of students huddled around the noticeboard. She roughly pushed her way through to see what all the commotion was about. When she finally reached the front, she saw the large red poster that had caught everyone's attention.

**_Midnight Dance_**

**_Grab a partner and come along to our midnight dance! _**

**_There will be singing, dancing, food, and drink._**

**_Wear formal clothing. That means suits boys, and dresses for you girls! _**

**_Party starts at 7 o'clock and lasts until midnight. _**

**_This Friday._**

**_Hope to see you there!_**

Sabrina groaned inwardly. It wasn't that she had a problem with getting a date, it was that she didn't really _want_ to go with anyone to the dance. All the boys at the school were either cocky and arrogant jerks, or extremely desperate males.

There was only one person who she gave a second thought to. _Puck_. Could he – no. It wasn't possible. He would obviously have gotten a date by now. All the girls were probably swooning over him right this minute. Even though he said he wasn't into any of the girls, he was to confident _not_ to go to the dance.

Sabrina sighed and pushed her way through the crowd and back to the cafeteria.

…

At her usual lunch table, all her friends could talk about was the dance. Mark and Anna were going together, and Rachel had been asked by a number of boys, although she had politely declined all their offers. She said she was still waiting for _the one_. The one as in _Lucas River_, her crush.

"So are you going to wear a dress?" Anna asked Sabrina. Sabrina shrugged.

"I don't think I'm going," she replied casually. All three sets of eyes turned to her. She looked back innocently. "What?"

"What do you mean, you're not going? You _have_ to go!" came Rachel's startled yelp. Her best friend was as surprised as Mark.

"Didn't you get asked out?" he asked. Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah, by like, six people, just as I was walking here. But they're not special. All of them are the same. I don't want to go to my first dance here with just _anyone_. I want it to be unique."

All three of them nodded. They seemed to understand.

"You'll find someone," said Anna. She glanced at Mark and smiled. He smiled back. Sabrina shook her head at the love-struck couple and stood up just as the bell went.

She headed off to her locker, not knowing how true Anna's words really were.


	8. Little Red Dress

**WOW. OVER 1,100 VIEWS! okay, anyways. Breathe. So you guys kept saying that they should kiss, and i think it's about time Sabrina found out who Puck really was. So there is going to be a lot of revelation in the next chapter/chapters.**

**Anyways, thanks guys for the reviews. I'm sorry for the late-ish updates. More drama. It seems the world is full of it. But i guess writing fanfiction is what you do to get away from all the bullshit going on in your life, so it's cool.**

Sabrina was just about to close her locker door when she felt a presence besides her. Looking up, she saw Puck leaning against the locker next to hers, which just so happened to be his. He smirked at her.

"Hey Grimm."

Sabrina smiled. "Hey stinky."

Puck seemed to falter for a moment. The corridor was almost empty, with all the kids heading off to their next class. Sabrina looked at Puck.

"So, have you heard about the dance thing?" he asked. Sabrina nodded. He was probably just here to show off and tell her that pretty much every girl in the school had asked him out. Knowing him, he would have probably said yes to all of them.

"Do you have a date?" he asked again. Sabrina noticed that he was fidgeting, and he looked nervous. She frowned. Why was he acting this way.

"No, actually. I don't want to go with any of the boys. They're all shitheads." Puck looked up at her, and she could see his eyes shining. He grinned.

"Do you wanna go with me?"

Sabrina froze. _What_? Did Puck seriously just ask her to the dance? No, that couldn't be right. It was probably a joke.

Sabrina crossed her arms over her books and glared at Puck. "Is this some kind of a joke, because if it is, it's not funny. I thought that you already got asked out by the entire female population of the school."

"And I thought you got asked out by the entire male population."

"Why didn't you say yes?"

"Why didn't _you_ say yes?"

"I asked you first, Puck."

"And I asked you second, Grimm."

"Puck, seriously."

"The Trickster King doesn't do serious, Grimm."

"_Puck_!"

"Alright, alright, fine." Puck grinned at her. "They're all bitches. They just throw themselves at any hot boy. Not that I blame them for being attracted to me, but they could at least take it easy."

Sabrina stared at Puck in shock "I thought you liked all the attention!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "I do, Grimm, but I don't want to go to my first dance with just _anyone_."

It took a while for his words to sink in. He felt exactly the same way she did. _And_ he was asking her out.

"Okay, fine," she relented. Puck's grin lit up his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he crowed as he walked down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Oh shut up, airhead!"

...

Sabrina and Daphne were walking home together. When they arrived, Sabrina flopped down on the couch. Daphne flopped down beside her.

"So, are we going to go shopping?" Daphne asked. Sabrina groaned. She had told her little sister about the Midnight Dance, and Daphne had insisted they go shopping, because according to her, Sabrina's closet looked like "A walk in disaster zone".

Sabrina nodded at Daphne and went upstairs to change. She walked passed Basil, who was playing with cars in his room. He looked up and waved at Sabrina, then resumed his game.

Sabrina quickly changed into a black top and blue skinny jeans. She put on her new pair of converse and went to join Daphne downstairs. The girl was dressed in a green dress with white sandals and her usual pigtails. She handed Sabrina a few bills and grinned.

"Mum says we have to be back by dinner." Sabrina nodded. When her mother was off work, she often let the girl's do what they wanted before dinner, as long as they got to spend time together afterwards. Sabrina tucked the money in her pocket and followed Daphne out of the house.

...

"How about this one?"

Sabrina cringed. Daphne was holding up a short black dress. In Sabrina's opinion, it was way too short. And too plain. She had never been a girly girl, but for some reason, she wanted to wear something impressive. _Really_ impressive.

Daphne sighed and walked over to another rack. She flipped through the dresses, and after five minutes of searching, she pulled something out. Sabrina instantly knew that this was the right one.

It was a short crimson dress, by the looks of it, it would stop mid-thigh. It was strapless, and when Daphne held it up, it shimmered. Sabrina nodded, and Daphne grinned. She handed the dress to Sabrina and went off to look for some matching shoes. Sabrina followed her.

Daphne scanned the rows of shoes on display. She would walk up to a pair, hold them against the dress, then shake her head and move on to a different pair.

Finally she held out a pair of white flats, with a small heel. There was a white strap that clasped around the ankle, and when Sabrina tried them on, they fit perfectly.

When the girls had paid for their purchases (Daphne had bought a bright blue dress for herself), they went to get smoothies. After that, they headed home.

...

Thursday passed quickly, and before she knew it, Sabrina was getting ready to go to the dance. She was about to head upstairs when the doorbell rang. She opened it, and there stood Puck. Sabrina's jaw nearly dropped.

The boy was wearing tight black jeans, and black dress shoes. He had on a plain white button down shirt, and he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, giving him a sexy, care-free look. Sabrina could see his muscles through the thin fabric.

Her gaze traveled up to his face. He was sporting his usual cheeky grin. His hair was fluffed and tousled carelessly. Sabrina liked it that way.

She noticed Puck studying her. His gaze landed on her face. "You're not ready yet, Grimm."

Sabrina nodded. "I just need to put my dress on, and then my make up."

Puck frowned, and stepped forward. He gripped her face in his hands, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You don't need the make up."

Sabrina's eyes widened. He was actually _complimenting_ her. Puck let go of her face and stepped back. He smirked. "Well, are you gonna let me in?"

Sabrina blushed and stepped aside. Puck sauntered into the room. He headed towards Basil, who was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Over the past week, the two ad become very close, and Basil idolized Puck. He had even pulled some pranks on Daphne, such as dipping her hairbrush in honey and scribbling on her mirror with lipstick.

"Puck!" Basil cried out, jumping up from the couch and racing towards his hero. Puck grinned and ruffled the little boys hair. "Hey, little man."

Sabrina headed upstairs and changed into her dress. She stood in front of the mirror while she brushed her hair. She had decided to leave it open. She slipped into her shoes and headed downstairs.

Puck was leaning against the doorway. When he heard Sabrina's footsteps coming downstairs, he grinned "Took your time, Gri-"

He stopped when he saw Sabrina. His mouth hung open in shock and his eyes roamed all over her body. When he didn't say anything for a few minutes, Sabrina began to feel self conscious.

"What? What is it? Is it that bad? I knew it, I never should have let Daphne convince me to go shopping!"

Puck closed his mouth and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her slim waist and brought her closer to him. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"You look perfect," he breathed.

Sabrina blushed, and Puck took her by the hand and led her outside, where his car was waiting. It was a black BMW, and Sabrina thought it looked wonderful. They got in, and Puck drove them to the dance.

It was going to be _one hell of a night_.


	9. Life Is Wonderful

**Well hello, hello, hello. Long time no update, don't you think? ;)**

**So sorry guys, but the past day i've reached something that i guess you could call a "mid-story crisis". I had absolutely no idea on what should happen in the next chapter, so i turned to my fellow reviewers and fanfic friends out there for ideas. And lets just say, you blew my mind.**

**You guys totally ****_rock_****.**

**Ideas coming in left right and center. E-mail, reviews, PM's. I couldn't keep up. It was AWESOME. **

**So now, thanks to a dear friend of mine (PUCKABRINALOVER, i heart you), I have an excellent plot awaiting. OakeX, i believe you will get your wish. Wait for it, my friend. It is going to be ****_amazing_****... i think. There will be a lot of applauding on your account. (Hint Hint).**

**So yeah, that's my useless banter for the night. It's currently around 12:30, so not that late. Probably going to write two chapters, see how it goes. **

**Oh, and by the way, the scores for the poll are in. Romantic version won by 1 point. But i'm gonna totally change things up. I also get a vote, which means that embarrassing and romantic versions are EQUAL. I shall decide your fate, Sisters Grimm…**

**Onward and upwards! To the keyboard! Although i am already using the keyboard, but stilllll...**

The party was extremely formal, to Puck's dismay. Male and female students from the age of 17 and upwards were all dressed in suits and fancy dresses. Puck was the only one who looked slightly out of place, but that was not unusual for the extremely good looking boy who was more often than not the center of attention.

Sabrina looked around and spotted Rachel, along with her date, Lucas, heading towards them. Rachel's hair was down, and she was wearing a long green dress. Lucas was dressed in a black suit with matching green tie. They looked especially cute together.

"Isn't this party awesome?" Rachel cried as soon as they had reached the pair. Sabrina smiled and nodded. Puck, on the other hand, scoffed and looked around.

"My parents could do better."

Sabrina looked at the boy. He was looking around the grandly decorated school theater in amusement. He seemed almost... _mocking._

Puck caught her staring and smirked. "We need to get you a pair of sunglasses, Grimm. That way i won't be able to catch you the hundred times you ogle my perfection."

Sabrina scowled._ The idiot_. Then she remembered why she had agreed to come to this dance in the first place. It was _because_ of this idiot.

Puck grinned and dragged her onto the dance floor. Dozens of other students were dancing and swaying to the music.

Sabrina eyed Puck suspiciously. "Do you even know _how_ to dance?"

Puck smiled. "Grimm, I'm ro-," his smile faltered. Then he shook his head and grinned at her. "I don't need to _know_, I just _do_. It comes naturally. As does everything else."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and allowed Puck to spin her in a circle. The beat was strong and fast, and they had to move quickly to keep up. Puck _was_ a good dancer, and she could tell by the look on his face that he was enjoying himself.

He twirled and spun her around the dance floor. He pulled her towards him, then pushed her away. Once, he even lifted her off her feet and did a little spin. Sabrina had blushed and looked at his chest rather than his face.

The song changed to a slow and steady rhythm. Puck directed Sabrina's hand toward his shoulder, and intertwined his fingers with her free hand. His other hand moved to rest gently on her hips, and she chose that moment to look around for Rachel. She found the girl happily snogging Lucas in a corner of the theater, both of them seeming to be enjoying themselves.

The song ended. "Having fun, Grimm?"

Sabrina's eyes snapped back to Puck's. She shook her head. "Not with you around, Stinky."

Puck grinned and shook his head. "Well that simply won't do, will it? We have to change that."

All of a sudden, Puck had Sabrina in his arms, carrying her bridal style. He sauntered over to the back doors, ignoring the weird looks being sent their way. Sabrina, however, was all too aware of the attention they were receiving.

"Puck, put me _down_," she hissed. Puck smirked and_ tut-tutted_. "No can do, Grimm. You're not enjoying yourself, and that's not good. We need to make your night more enjoyable."

Sabrina glared at the boy. He could be so infuriating sometimes. She huffed and punched his chest lightly.

Puck finally reached the doors and pushed through. He walked to a tree positioned in the yard and carefully dropped Sabrina to her feet. His hands remained on her waist, and Sabrina still had her arms around his neck.

"So..." Puck began. He looked up and watched the stars. Sabrina followed his gaze and looked up towards the brightly lit night sky.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. Puck's face scrunched up, as if he had smelled something unpleasant. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"They're just stars, Sabrina." Sabrina rolled her eyes. Trust him not to take something seriously.

She opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off as something warm, soft, and oddly familiar pressed against her lips. It took her a moment to realize what was happening. Puck was kissing her. _Again_.

Sabrina kissed him back, and this time it was only a gentle kiss. Not needy and desperate like their first. Sabrina felt a flutter of butterflies inside her stomach. She felt her legs trembling, and her body melt against his.

When they broke apart, Puck was breathing heavily. He looked energetic, and he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, that was different."

Sabrina grinned and looked around. She was thinking. Thinking about how she and this boy standing in front of her had kissed twice, had spent time together, and still remained under the title of 'friends'. Surely they were more than that. Much more.

She looked at him. He was watching her face closely, as if he were afraid she would suddenly run away from him. Sabrina smiled.

"What does this make us?"

Puck's eyes went slightly wide and he grinned crookedly. "Well, I guess this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend. You know, like in those cheesy dramas on TV. In a relationship. But only if you want, though."

Sabrina grinned as well. "Of course I want to, you idiot. I wouldn't have let you kiss me if I didn't. Trust me, I'd make it very clear."

Puck pulled her towards him and hugged her. "Let's stay the same." He whispered. Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah, it would be weird if we started acting all mushy and romantic. I'd prefer if we stayed as enemies. And besides, my family still think that we are just partners for an assignment. They don't know that we're, well…together."

Puck pulled away and nodded. "That's true. But what about the marshmallow? She knew before all… this. It shouldn't be hard for your family to figure it out if I come and pick you up for school. We can walk. Bring the little one too."

Sabrina smiled. "Does this mean the pranks are going to end?"

Puck looked at her as if she had suddenly grown another head. "Are you crazy? They are only going to get worse, now that you're my girlfriend and all that. Grimm, when I'm done with you, you're going to wish you had never set foot into this school."

Sabrina smiled. _That_ was how she liked it.

…

Sabrina woke up the next morning to the sound of people rushing around the house. She sat up in bed and rubbed her head. She wanted to go back to sleep, but sadly, the people in her household would not allow that.

She walked outside and was met with a very flustered looking Granny Relda. The old woman walked straight past Sabrina and headed towards her bedroom.

Sabrina frowned and headed downstairs. Elvis was laying down on the floor, and she gave him a scratch behind his ear. Red and Daphne were sitting at the table pouring over books. Mr Canis was sitting on the couch cross-legged, meditating. Her parents were standing over the kitchen counter, heads bent together and whispering. Sabrina walked over to them.

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

Henry and Veronica snapped their heads up. Veronica smiled nervously at Sabrina, then gave her a hug. "It's nothing, sweetie. Just another case involving a close friend. Go have some breakfast. Your father and I have got this covered. Granny Relda's helping out too. Your brother's still asleep."

Sabrina nodded and walked over to the cupboard to get some cereal. After she had finished eating, she told her family that she was going out. She put on a jacket over a green top and jeans and walked outside.

It was warm and sunny, and Sabrina found herself walking towards Puck's house. He had shown her which one it was last night as he drove them home, and she had to say that it was the fanciest house she had ever seen.

It was one of those modern ones, with the curved glass windows and smooth white brick walls. The front yard was bright green, with a few plants positioned expertly around the outside. The stone driveway was empty. No BMW stood there.

_Guess they're not home_, she thought to herself. She began walking back towards her house.

The rest of the day had been spent helping Red and Daphne study up on fairytale characters.

…

A whole two weeks had gone by, and Sabrina walked to school with Puck and Daphne. Basil was driven by Henry or Veronica because he attended a different school, and so in no time at all, Puck and Daphne had become close friends.

On one particular occasion, Puck thought it would be funny to embarrass his girlfriend in front of her younger sister.

The trio were walking to school, Puck and Sabrina behind, and Daphne walking backwards in front of them. The young girl was busy asking Puck questions.

"Do you have a younger brother or sister?"

Puck winced, but then smiled. "Yeah. A brother."

Daphne raised her eyebrows. "How old is he? I've never seen him before."

Puck thought for a moment. "He's younger than me. Around your age, actually. He doesn't go to this school. He's on… business."

Daphne nodded. "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Nope."

"Do you like Sabrina?"

"I think that's pretty obvious, seeing as though we're dating and all."

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Green."

The two continued on like this until they reached the school gate. By the time they had arrived, Sabrina knew that Puck's best prank ever was when he had covered a large group of people with runny blue jelly and then tossed raw chickens at them. She also knew that he had changed schools every few months or so. She hadn't asked why.

During lunch break, Puck had dragged her into an empty classroom as she was walking down the corridor. He had kissed her, and then she had felt something cold and wet on her chest. When she had looked down, she saw that Puck had spilt apple juice and soggy bread down her top. She had punched him in the arm, hard, then stalked off to find a bathroom. She spent the rest of the day with a very wet shirt on.

Their shows of affection were strange. Sometimes they would kiss, and Puck would go into romantic mode, but other times he would spill something in her hair when she was caught off guard. Other times they would walk down the street together, Puck with his hands in his pockets and Sabrina with hers swinging by her side, because, according to Puck, holding hands was too "lovey-dovey." Sabrina would roll her eyes and agree, but sometimes she wished he would just shut up and hold her hand.

A month into their relationship, Sabrina was starting to feel more relaxed. Her family had long since figured out her relationship with the boy, and all of them seemed fine with it, even Henry, although he would sometimes be a bit overprotective.

Sabrina wouldn't have had it any other way. She had a boyfriend, an amazing family, and she knew how to kick butt.

Life was wonderful.


	10. Surprise Surprise

**I know I know I'm sorry! I don't update as frequently and that's a bummer, but having to juggle between school, home, social life and fanfiction is kinda hard. Also, I'm hooked up on****_ Brooklyn Nine Nine_****, so watching episodes at night kinda uses up fanfic writing time. Sorry! :(**

**I promise to make it up to you guys. This chapter's gonna take a few twists...**

**I also think it's time to include another one of these guys down here. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I made up. The storyline is also only half mine. Some parts are based on the book. :)**

Puck was not at school the nest day. Nor the day after that. When he didn't come to school for the whole week, Sabrina started to get worried. Puck had seemed perfectly fine the last time she saw him. He was perfectly healthy, and she didn't think someone could done with something serious in New York. It just wasn't normal.

Sabrina had walked past his house every day, and she couldn't help but think that it looked sort of... _abandoned_. There was no car in the driveway, and the yard looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in a long time.

Not wanted to seem like a clingy girlfriend, Sabrina had laid off checking up on Puck, unsure whether or not her concern would be appreciated. After all, Puck had told her that his parents had no idea of their relationship, and e intended to keep it that way.

So on Saturday morning Sabrina gathered up the courage to knock on his front door. She waited. And waited. And waited. When no one answered for a whole twenty minutes, she gave up and walked back home. She tried texting Puck along the way, but her messages remained unseen, as had all the other ones she had sent since Monday.

When she reached home, it was fair to say that Sabrina was infuriated. How could he do this to her? She was his _girlfriend_, and he was meant to tell her what was going on. He should have been able to _trust_ her, not completely shut her out.

Sabrina marched in and sat at the dinner table, her arms crossed over her chest. Veronica was helping Granny out with the cooking, and she looked over as her older daughter sat down. She smiled nervously, fully prepared for the hormonal teenage outburst concerning boys.

"Is everything alright, honey?"

Sabrina shot her mother an exasperated look, then threw her hands up in the air.

"He does't call me, doesn't text me, doesn't even give a damn about what I might be feeling right now. What if he's in danger? What if something happened to him? Doesn't this all seem a little bit suspicious to you? His home is deserted, he doesn't come to school, and on top of all that, he doesn't even answer his freaking phone! Wouldn't you be acting like this if that sort of thing happened to Dad?"

Veronica nodded, smiling reassuringly. "It's okay, honey. I'm sure he's just having some problems right now. He'll call you when he's ready."

This wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't entirely false either. Veronica knew exactly why all this was happening, but she would rather her daughter find out herself. It would be better that way.

Sabrina calmed down slightly and ran a hand over her face. "That's all well and good, but if he has any problems, he should tell me, not leave me worrying all week."

Veronica sat down beside her daughter, as did Granny Relda. Henry was out shopping, and Basil and Red were upstairs playing. Daphne was in the backyard, practicing with magic wands.

Granny spooned some purple soup into Sabrina's bowl. Veroinca handed her some yellow and blue specked bread and started to eat. After a few moments, she put her bread down and turned to Sabrina. Sabrina, sensing she had something important to say, carefully pushed her untouched bowl away and sat back in her chair.

"Sabrina, we have an important meeting we need you to attend." Veronica said. Sabrina looked at her mother, surprised. She never got to investigate Everafter crimes by herself. Daphne or Basil always accompanied her wherever she went.

"Alone?" she asked. Veronica nodded.

"Yes honey, alone. We think it would be best if you experienced this yourself. We need you to go to Faerie. I know you've never heard of it, but it's the knigdom of Fae. King Oberon and Queen Titania will be there, as will another important person who doesn't know you'll be in the kingdom. Make sure to head straight to the King and Queen, as our mystery person will always be with them. When you reach Faerie, a man named Cobweb will meet you there. He will take you to meet them."

Sabrina sat back, taking this all in. She was meant to go to some place she had never heard of, meet some royal people she had never met, and then encounter some random person. What was going on?

But no matter how hard she tried, Veronica and Granny would not give her any more information, other than how to get to Faerie. They told her she would be leaving straight away, and that she needed to hurry.

And so Sabrina was on her way to Faerie, and was about to get the shock of her life.

... **(A/N- I'm gonna tweak it here a little bit, as I have not read the third and forth books, only parts of it from the internet. Soz.)**

Faerie was beautiful. Hidden inside a secret realm in Central Park, which could only be opened when one told a certain statue a knock knock joke, it was by far the most amazing thing Sabrina had ever seen.

Rows and rows of trees line the pathway, and hidden in among the trees were random little houses, small but grand. They reminded Sabrina of little mushroom huts. In the distance, she could see a magnificent castle, made of majestic purples and golds. There were no cars, or even horses and carriages. Instead, everyone flew.

Some hovered over the pathway, close to the ground, their brilliant, different colored wings keeping them aloft. Others flew up high overhead, sipping in and out of the clouds and treetops. Some had blue wings, others green, but most of them were either yellow or white. They were beautiful.

Sabrina was about to take a step forward, when a tall thin man with long, black hair and a dark face walked up to her. He carried a black case in one frail hand. He appeared to be tired, but gave her a grim smile.

"Are you Sabrina Grimm?" he asked, his voice slightly quivering. Sabrina nodded.

"Relda and Veronica Grimm sent me here, to meet the King and Queen.

The man nodded. "I am Cobweb. Please follow me."

Cobweb began walking towards the castle. After a while the pair had reached it, and Sabrina took a moment to stand and stare at the magnificent building. The brick walls were a dark indigo purple color, and the turrets and linings of the towers were a sparkly gold. The doorway was an arch, and it was also painted a deep, rich gold. As Sabrina walked through, she felt the slight tingle that always appeared when she was around magic. Concentrating, she followed Cobweb inside the castle and into a huge throne room.

The room was draped in dark green velvet, and the walls were gold. Four thrones sat on a high platform, but only the larger two were occupied. In one of them sat a tall man, who was, surprisingly, wearing a black suit. He had brown hair that was neatly combed and he looked as of he smelt something rather unpleasant. In the other sat a strikingly pretty brunette. She had bright blue eyes and her expression showed no emotion.

"Your Majesty's, this is Sabrina Grimm. She was sent here by-"

Cobweb was cut off as someone walked into the throne room, slamming the heavy wooden doors open and allowing them to slam shut. Sabrina turned towards the cause of the noise and nearly fell over.

There, marching up to the group, was Puck. Behind him, a much younger boy, around Daphne's age, followed behind, looking frightened. He looked very much like Puck, and Sabrina guessed that this was his mystery brother.

Puck, completely unaware of his girlfriend's presence, marched right up to the King's throne and stood before them. His hands were balled into fists, and Sabrina could see that he was tired. His blonde hair was tousled and he had lines underneath his eyes. His face looked somewhat older, and Sabrina couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when he was angry.

She could feel that fluttery feeling in her stomach, the one that only appeared around him. She felt her heart pounding,and all of a sudden she felt sick. She couldn't believe that this boy standing three feet away from her was the boy she was in a relationship with. Her _boyfriend_. And he was in an Everafter place, which could only mean either one of two thing. He was either on of them, or he knew about them.

But why was he_ here_?

Before Sabrina could say something, Puck exploded.

"Mother, Moth is still going on about that blasted wedding! She insists that I allow her to arrange everything, and it's getting on my nerves. Would you please tell her that there is no way in _hell_ I'm going to-"

This time Puck was cut off as the King raised his hand. This gave Sabrina time to process everything. _Mother_? He was the King and Queen's _son_? That meant that he was a_ fairy prince_. Oh my god.

"My son, you know perfectly well that the plans cannot be changed. Everything is arranged and set out, and as you can see, we were just about to deal with the last problem." Oberon gestured to Sabrina, and Puck turned to look.

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. He looked as if someone had just told him that the world was going to end. He stood, frozen, then he ran up to Sabrina and swooped her up in his arms.

"Oh god, Sabrina, you will not believe what's going on," he murmured into her hair. Sabrina wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck, completely oblivious to the dirty looks being received from Puck's parents, and the amused smile being sent their way by Puck's brother.

Sabrina pulled away and looked at Puck. He was grinning, and he looked ten times better than when she first saw him two minutes ago.

"Where have you _been_?" she asked, grinning as well. Puck set her down n the ground and avoided her gaze.

"It's a long story."

Sabrina opened her mouth to speak, but another loud _bang_ erupted around the room. Puck's head snapped towards the figure currently walking towards them, and he groaned. Sabrina frowned and followed his gaze. The figure was a girl, around their age, with short blonde hair and pointy green eyes. She had extremely thin eyebrows that gave her the impression of someone who was constantly angry. When she saw Puck standing there with his arms around Sabrina, she snarled.

"Puck, you should come and help me with the wedding arrangements. What are you doing here with this _peasant_?"

Sabrina glared at the girl. "Excuse me?" she snapped, releasing her hold on Puck and turning towards the blonde beauty, her arms crossed over her chest. "Peasant? Who the hell are you, Tinkerbell?"

The fairy steamed and her face turned red. "Tinkerbell? _Tinkerbell_? I am Moth, you fool! I am, as you humans say, Puck's _fiance_."

Sabrina took a step back. She felt as if she had just been slapped._ Fiance_? Puck was getting... _married_? But he was only seventeen! He couldn't get married!

Sabrina turned to Puck, and she could see that he was embarrassed. He looked at her sheepishly.

"I know you're probably mad, but let me explain. This is Moth, and that guy over there is Mustadseed, my brother. Moth and I are betrothed, and we are getting married in two days. My parents think it's time I find myself a wife. A _fae_ wife. I should have told you sooner, but I'm the crown prince of faerie. You granny and your parents know my parents. Your mum actually helps my family with our problems a lot. I didn't know you would be here."

Puck rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Sabrina's eyes were wide. Puck was an Everafter. He was a prince. And he was getting married.

Lights flashed behind Sabrina's eyes. Anger exploded in her and she felt like someone had just flipped a switch, and all of a sudden everything made sense.

"You son of a bitch!" She cried, walking up to Puck and punching him in the gut. The fairy boy winced, but didn't react. This made Sabrina even madder.

"You leave me for a whole fucking week and I don't even get a text? No call, no nothing! You expect me to be all okay with you completely ditching me for this... this... _girl_! And you don't even tell me you're an Everafter? What the hell, Puck?! I thought we had something, but we obviously don't! If you're so busy with your marriage plans, then I guess I'll just leave!"

"Sabrina, it's not like that! Please, you don't even know-"

"Shut up, Puck, just shut up. I don't want to hear it. We're through. I don't give a shit anymore."

Sabrina marched over to the doors, pushing them open and stomping through into the cold air, ignoring Puck's shouts. She could feel the tears threatening to spill, but stubbornly blinked them back.

Sabrina Grimm didn't cry. _Especially_ not over boys.


	11. Plans

**Heyyyy! I'm so tired right now, but I'm gonna write this anyway. And also, I'm gonna do a part based on Puck's point of view. Most of this chapter is gonna be like that. See how it goes. :)**

And she didn't cry over him the next day either. When she had gotten home, she had bypassed everyone in her family, even her mother. When Veronica had tried to explain that this was the best way for Sabrina to have found out, she simply turned around, smiled coldly, and said,

"That jerk can stay with his _fiance_. I don't need him. I will _never_ need another boy in my entire life. I plan to stay single till the day i die."

Her mother had looked at her, astonished. She had asked her whether or not she had allowed Puck to explain the situation, and Sabrina had said that he didn't _have_ to explain.

Then she had walked off and gone to bed.

Daphne had tried talking to her older sister, but Sabrina seemed to have blocked the memory of Puck from her mind. She refused to talk about it, and when she caught Veronica and Relda on the phone on countless occasions whispering in hushed voices, she hadn't even stopped to listen. Instead, she had walked out, choosing to put the Queen of Sneaks act on hold.

The rest of the week goes by, and other than the constant meetings that Henry and Veronica have to attend to, along with Granny, everything is completely ordinary.

Basil misses Puck, and the family can tell that the break-up has had a big effect on the youngest Grimm. He had looked up to Puck, who had been like a brother to him. Now that he was gone, there was only Red again.

And so Sabrina continued pretending everything was fine.

Until _it_ happened.

...

Puck was furious. Furious with his parents, furious with Moth, even furious with Sabrina. But who he was most furious at was himself.

He couldn't figure out a way to distract the guards so he could sneak out. The wedding had been moved to two weeks time, due to Sabrina's unexpected visit.

Puck had never felt this way before. Especially not about a girl. He had lived for over four thousand years, and he had never aged. He had stayed as a teenager his whole life. Until she came along.

Sabrina Grimm had turned his life upside down. She had made him feel... purposeful. He felt as if she was the only one who could make him feel as if he really did have a place in this world, and it wasn't all just pranks and games.

He was growing up.

For a _girl_.

And it probably didn't help that he was engaged to a deranged psychopath who only wanted him for his royal advantages.

He had wanted to tell Sabrina, he really had. But every time he felt like he was ready, something would get in the way. It just wouldn't come out.

And then there was the whole thing with Veronica Grimm being his parents' adviser, and the old lady helping around the Fae community. And the long, tedious phone calls he had to answer from them, asking him exactly what had happened and why he didn't act and when he wanted them to come over to discuss marriage cancellations with his parents.

But it was all worth it. In the end, he would be able to get her. And she would be worth it.

...

Puck was busy lying on his bed, trying to think of a way to distract the guards positioned all over the castle, not to mention the whole kingdom, in case the Crown Prince tried to run away.

He heard his door open and close and sat up to find his younger brother, Mustardseed, standing in the middle of the room. He nodded at Puck and came to stand by his bed.

"Hello, brother," he said. Puck smiled grimly and said "Hi."

"What are you up to, Puck?"

Puck stared at his brother for a long time. He had told Mustardseed about his situation, and he had offered to talk to their parents about it. But so far, nothing had worked.

His younger brother was determined to escape the Kingdom himself. He claimed that the rules and regulations of the land of Fae were not for him. He wanted to travel the world, meet new people, maybe even start a new life.

Mustardseed was quite the dreamer. He often told Puck of his fantasies, and it would be one of the rare sibling moments they shared.

The brothers had often dreamed about living normal lives. Puck had had to move to numerous schools, all because of his aging problem. He could never stay in one place too long, otherwise they would have noticed that he was not growing up, or that his features never changed.

It was hard, but they had managed to live in the real world, just long enough for Mustardseed to be able to experience what it was like to rule a kingdom. The king and queen, along with Puck, had taken a vacation to the human world. They had sent Puck to school, hoping to improve his maturity levels.

Sadly, it wasn't that easy.

Puck frowned at the younger boy. He had that spark in his eyes. Puck noticed that this only happened when Mustardseed was onto something. Something bigger.

"What are you thinking of, Mustard? It better not be something bad. And it better not be something good, either. Are you thinking about escaping from here? Because I am. I need to go see Sabrina. I need to explain things. Can you get us out of here?"

Mustardseed looked at his brother and grinned. Now usually, Puck was the one who came up with all the devious plans, but this time, it was his turn.

"Listen up, brother. I have a feeling we can get ourselves out of here."


	12. It's a Long Story

**HEYYYY! I'm back! Miss me, miss me, miss me? I know you did. ;) **

**So this is going to get interesting. **

**ENTER BRADLEY. **

**TAA DAA! He's coming in! I'm bringing in the mysterious Bradley No-Last-Name. Ooooohhhh.**

**Anyways... enjoy this new chapter. Hopefully.**

**Oh, and on a side note, I GOT OVER 2,500 VIEWS! AND I'M GONNA TRY AND GET OVER 100 REVIEWS! **

**JACKPOT. **

**OKAY, back to the story.**

The next day, Sabrina went to school pretending that everything was fine. She spent the whole morning laughing and chatting with her friends. Surprisingly, nobody asked about Puck. Not wanting to talk about him anyway, Sabrina let it go.

At lunch, while Sabrina was eating her sandwich, Bradley walked over to their lunch table.

Bradley was the new kid in Sabrina's class. He had golden brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wasn't as good looking as Puck, but Sabrina considered him to be pretty hot, although she didn't have any feelings for him.

Bradley came up to Sabrina's lunch table and stood over her. Sabrina looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey Sabrina."

"Hey."

"Uh, can I speak to you alone for a sec?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Sabrina put her sandwich down and got up to follow Bradley. He led her to the back wall of the cafeteria. Sabrina realized that this was the same spot Puck had confronted her on her first day of school. She shivered as she remembered the way he had leaned in, his breath on her face.

Sabrina shook her head. It wouldn't do to think about him now.

Bradley leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Sabrina did the same, although she chose to stand upright. Bradley smiled at her nervously.

"So I was wondering if you, like, wanna go get some food after school. Just hang out a bit, you know?"

Sabrina sighed inwardly. _Not another one_, she thought.

Then she remembered what Daphne had told her last night. Her younger sister had given her relationship advice. She had told her to get over boys who broke her heart, and to move on. The best way to do that, was, in Daphne's opinion, to start dating other boys.

This would be the perfect opportunity to get over Puck. Although, in the back of her mind, Sabrina knew that she would never be able to get over him. He was special.

Still, this was the only chance she could ever have to get her mind off him, at least.

"Yeah, sure," she responds, smiling at Bradley. He seems overjoyed at her answer and grins.

"So... meet me outside the pizza shop at four?" he asks. Sabrina nods and Bradley grins before heading off.

...

At four o'clock, Sabrina was still waiting for Bradley to arrive. When he finally did, she had to admit that he looked cute. His hair was messy, and his cheeks were slightly red.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Do you wanna go for a walk?"

Sabrina nodded. Bradley smiled and slipped his hands into his pockets. They headed off into the direction of the woods.

The next half hour was spent talking about what Sabrina liked and disliked. Bradley laughed at all the right moments, and he seemed to understand where she was coming from.

But something was not right.

She half expected him to make a joke about her depressing life and her embarrassing stories, just as Puck had done. She fully expected him to run off and have her chase after him into the woods just so he could steal a kiss when she was caught off guard.

That was what Puck had done.

And it had been perfect. Now Sabrina realized how much she missed the fairy boy. She missed his jokes and is pranks, and his ever present grin. She missed his arrogance and his bravado, and the way he always seemed certain about everything he was doing.

But most of all, she missed_ him_.

And then she felt something slam into her from behind and lift her into the air.

She was flying.

Her feet were at least ten feet off the ground, and getting higher by the second. She tried to turn around and face the warm and soft thing that had her, and came face to face with the object of er thoughts.

"PUCK?"

"Hey Grimm," he grinned sheepishly. Sabrina was suddenly very aware of their surroundings. They were in the air.

"Puck, put us down!"

"Sorry Grimm, but you'll have to wait. I need to talk to you."

Sabrina felt her anger boil. How dare he? Kidnap her and fly her into the sky just so she would listen to his excuses. Wait, _fly_?

She looked behind Puck. and sure enough, there were two majestic pink insect wings sprouting from his back. They were beautiful.

Puck looked at her face, frowning. "Will you listen to what I have to say?"

Sabrina glared at him. "No! You're an asshole, and your excuses won't work. Go get married for all I care!"

Puck grimaced. "So you don't care if I get married?"

Sabrina froze. Of course she cared. She loved him. But she couldn't tell him that. He would probably just think it would be okay to get away with things like this in the future if she did let him off the hook.

So she crossed her arms over her chest and said nothing. Puck's strong arms around her waist gave her comfort. He was studying her face intently, as if trying to figure out what she was thinking.

And then she remembered Bradley. Uh oh.

"Puck, you idiot, put me down! I left Bradley! You moron, you just ruined my date!"

Puck frowned. "Date? You had a date? I leave you for a few weeks and you get together with some other boy Grimm?" he joked.

Sabrina glared at him. "For your information, I only just started hanging out with Bradley today. And I only agreed so that I could get over you, you jerk."

Puck grinned. That all-too-familiar grin. Full of cockiness and confidence. The one she had grown so used to over the past month. The one she had missed so, so much.

And then he kissed her. It wasn't desperate. It was soft and sweet and gentle. This was the thing that confused Sabrina the most. Puck was not in the least gentle, but his kisses were. They were delicate and respectful. And they were nice.

She felt his familiar lips on her own and after a few seconds of enjoying their warmth, she pushed away from him with an I-don't-know-what-you-think-you're-doing look.

He smiled sheepishly at her, then softly flew them back down to the ground. When Sabrina landed, she saw Puck's brother driving down the road in Puck's car. He was grinning and waving at the pair.

When he pulled over beside them, he chuckled. "You might want to get in," he said.

"This is a long story."


	13. Car Rides

**OKAY PEOPLE! I'm back! **

**I was thinking about giving this story up for adoption, then, after some help from a friend, i was like, you know what? TO HELL WITH IT! I'm gonna keep writing! The hell was i thinking!?**

**Dumbass.**

**:) So yeah. Soz i took such a long break. Couldn't be helped. I'll try update everyday now. **

Sabrina looked at Mustardseed.

"What the hell? I can't just run off with you! Get lost, I'm going back to Bradley."

She tried to walk around Puck, but he held her wrist tightly. His touch sent a wave of warmth through her.

"You can't go see that guy. Mustardseed fairy-dusted him. He's forgotten all about this 'date'. Don't worry about him."

Sabrina looked at Puck. Fairy dust! Of course! The magical powder was used to make people forget certain events in their lives, and it was possible Puck had used some on the school in order to make his disappearance more convenient.

She was an idiot.

But then again, so was he.

"Puck, you can't just go around fairy-dusting random people. It's your fault that you decided to FLY in public. Be more responsible." Puck grinned at Sabrina, hands on hips. He looked so much like his cocky self, but Sabrina could see the deep lines under his bright eyes, and he looked tired. She wanted so desperately to wrap her arms around him, but she knew that if she did, he wouldn't take this seriously.

Instead, she went around the car and hopped into the front seat beside Mustardseed. Puck stood outside, mouth open. He was obviously expecting her to sit in the back with him. _Well, too bad_.

And then the driver's door swung open and Puck pulled Mustardseed out of the car. He plopped himself in and strapped on the seat belt.

Mustardseed looked at him, clearly surprised. Puck turned to him and grinned. "Tell our darling parents that they should be expecting me soon," he said, then slammed the door in his brother's face and sped off.

...

"Where are you taking me?"

Sabrina was grumpy. Puck wouldn't tell her where they were going, despite her constant nagging over the past ten minutes.

He simply smiled and shook his head, for like, the one _hundredth_ time.

"Fine. I'm sorry." she said, staring moodily out the window. Puck turned to her and raised an eyebrow, then turned back to the road.

"For?"

Sabrina sighed. He wasn't going to make this easy. Of course he wasn't, he was _Puck_, for goodness sake.

"For thinking that you would willingly marry another woman behind my back, or even have a relationship with another girl. I'm sorry I took things too seriously, but come one, you are only 17. How where you going to get married?"

Puck chuckled. "I'm actually over four thousand years old." He paused to look at Sabrina's bewildered expression and grinned slightly. "You know, Shakespeare? Puck? A Midsummer Nights Dream?"

How could she have been so stupid? _Of course_ he was Puck, that mischievous fairy in Shakespeare's play. Oh god, she was a horrible detective.

"Puck, I -," she was cut off as something hit the back of the car, hard. The vehicle jolted and shook violently, nearly turning over. Puck yelled out in shock and Sabrina was pushed forward in her seat. Her head would have hit the dashboard if it wasn't for the seat belt.

Puck righted the car and tried to look back. "What the hell was that?" he cried, panicked. Sabrina swiveled around in her seat and looked out the back window. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

There, floating ten feet off the ground on a glowing ball of yellow light, was Bradley. In his hand he held a magic wand, the tip glowing purple. He was sneering, his handsome face now ugly.

"Sabrina, my master want's to see you! He says he has plans for you and your stupid family!"

Sabrina looked at Puck. "I thought you fairy-dusted the guy! Why is he floating off the ground shooting at us with a magic wand?!" Puck looked at her blankly.

"I did fairy dust him! Or at least Mustardseed did, and my brother knows what he's doing! Stop yelling at me woman! I'm trying to concentrate!"

Sabrina huffed. Trust him and his stupid brother to mess things up. Another blast rocked the car, and this time it blew a hole through the backseat of the car. Sabrina had to act fast. She reached for the window, but it wouldn't roll down. Frustrated, she looked behind. The backseat was completely blown apart. That only left Puck's window.

"How good are your driving skills?" she asked him, and before he could answer, she unbuckled her seat belt and climbed across his lap, rolling the window down. Puck steered the car violently to one side, trying to look around Sabrina. She was leaning out the window now, yelling at Bradley, and the maniac was shouting something back about a Scarlet Hand and world domination. _Oh please_, Puck thought. He'd heard that one many times.

Puck tried to keep his eyes on the road. It probably didn't help that Sabrina was practically sitting in his lap, not to mention her shirt was riding low on her stomach, exposing her slightly-darker-than-pale skin. It was very distracting, and Puck could feel his body getting warm whenever she twisted in his lap.

"Um, Grimm, not that I'm complaining or anything, but I can't really drive wit you in that position." Sabrina stuck her head back in the car.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to deal with this psycho, I think he's kinda pissed off about our date." she smirked at Puck, who was frowning.

"I still don't think dating is a good idea. I mean, we are still practically together. You're still my girl, and no other guy is allowed to take you out on dates when I'm off duty."

Sabrina fumed. "Your girl? We practically broke up! What gives you the right to suddenly get back together with me? Don't I get a say in this?

"Fine," Puck sighed, still focusing on the road around Sabrina's head. "Do you still want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point! In future circumstances, you need to ask for my opinion to. It still matters!"

Puck nodded. "Now can you please get off my lap, woman? You're killing me."

Sabrina did. Bradley had given up the chase, choosing to go back to his 'master'. Sabrina ad managed to get some useful information out of him.

"Where too?" Puck asked.

Sabrina thought for a while. Where could they go? Suddenly, the car came to an abrupt stop. Startled, Sabrina turned to Puck.

"The back half of this thing just got blown off. There's no way it can move another inch."

Oh, right. Idiot. Sabrina got out of the car, followed closely by Puck. He came around the car and kissed her. Sabrina let him. She had missed him.

When he pulled back, he was grinning crookedly. "So?"

"Take us to my house. We need to see my family. This is important."


	14. Forever

**I kinda don't know where this story is going, but I hope it goes somewhere, because I think it would be weird if it didn't, and then it just kept dragging on. God, I hate stories like that. **

**So yeah. Any ideas? Thoughts? Suggestions? **

**Go right ahead and put them in words.**

"What do you mean, we're all everafters?"

Sabrina looked from her grandmother, to her father, then to her mother.

How could this even be possible?

According to Mr Canis, he had written in a magical book called the Book of Everafters, and turned the entire Grimm family into Everafters. He said he had done it to protect them from an evil group called the Scarlet Hand. The one Bradley had spoken about.

"Sabrina, darling, we know it's a lot to take in, but you have to believe us. These people are dangerous, and we all think it was for the best. As everafters, we are immortal, and extremely difficult to kill. You children are all better off this way."

Sabrina's mother looked at her anxiously, as if expecting her to blow up. Sabrina closed her eyes and leaned against the chair. They were all sitting around the dining table, including Puck, who had flown Sabrina here after the car broke down. Her parents still didn't know about that, and Puck had promised to buy her family a new one.

Daphne bit down on her palm and hugged Sabrina, then Red.

"We get to live forever!" she squealed. Sabrina sighed and stood up, walking into the living room. She needed some time to think.

But Puck had other things in mind.

She felt him walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder and nuzzling her neck.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, stinky. You got me to protect you, after all."

Sabrina smiled and leaned back against him. She could feel the warmth of his body and the way his muscles relaxed as she placed her arms on top of his. His lips tickled her neck, and she couldn't help the delicious shivers his breath was sending throughout her body.

"I know, gasbag, I just... it's a lot to take in. I don't know how I'm gonna deal with being immortal, on top of this whole Scarlet hand crap. Daphne and Basil seem fine with it, but they're too young to understand, you know? They don't get it."

Puck made a soft _mmm_ of agreement. He turned her around in his arms and rested his forehead against hers.

"Look, it's going to be alright. I'm pretty sure my parents are pissed at me right now, so they should be here any minute, along with Mustardseed and Moth. We'll talk to them, see what they know, okay? You got us on your side, and I know that I, for one, will never let anything happen to you. I promise."

Sabrina smiled. "Promise?"

"I promise."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you."

He looked at her when she pulled away, surprised. He was pouting.

"That's it? That's all I get? You're a big meanie, you know that? A big, fat, stinky, ugly, unattractive - "

She cut him off with a kiss. Soft and fast. Then she pulled out of his arms and walked over to the couch, flopping down. Puck followed her, mumbling something about women being too seductive. Sabrina grinned at him as he flopped down on the couch next to her, swinging a leg over the armrest and settling his head in her lap.

"Turn on the TV, I'm bored. My girlfriend won't entertain me, not even after she missed my gorgeous good looks and sexy as body so much."

Sabrina laughed. "I did miss you, stinkface, that's true." She picked up the remote and threaded her fingers through his hair, puling at the soft, golden locks. She ruffled his hair on the top of his head, pushing it out of his eyes and then flattening it back down over his forehead.

She turned on the TV, but Puck wasn't watching. Instead, his face was turned towards the ceiling, and his eyes were closed, enjoying the feel of her talented fingers playing with his hair.

Unconsciously, he let out a loud moan. It felt so _good_.

Sabrina looked down at him and grinned. "Enjoying yourself, are you?" Puck opened one eye and glared at her.

"Shut up, woman. Just keep doing what you are doing. It feels nice." Then, realizing what he had just said, he frowned. "Look at what you've done to me, Grimm! I've become your play thing! You're making me feel things!"

Sabrina chuckled softly. She looked more closely at his face. He had some light stubble growing on his jawline, and he looked beat up. His skin was a bit tanner, and more soft. His muscles had strengthened, and his shoulders were broader. All in all, he looked _hot_.

"You look older," she told him, tracing his jawline. His eyes fluttered, and his skin grew warm under her fingers.

"Mother thinks I'm growing up. She says it was happening because I had feelings for Moth, seeing as though Everafters only grow old if they truly love someone. I told her she was being an old hag, and that Moth didn't deserve my royal feelings. She had me locked in my room for a whole day, the witch. Not that it mattered, of course. My room was fit for a king!"

Sabrina shook her head. He was so delusional. But cute. She'd give him that. It was the only thing that allowed him to get away with things. That, and his random displays of affection.

He sat up, and pulled her into his lap. He grinned at her cockily, back to his usual self.

"I _have_ been growing up," he said, looking into her eyes. "But not for Moth. No, that dimwit was never good enough for my royal attention. I've been growing up for someone else, Sabrina. For you."

Sabrina let his words hang in the air. He was growing up, throwing off his childhood, for her? This was new.

She was about to respond, when a knock on the door jolted them both out of their embrace.

"Open up! We've come with to you with a bargain! Let us in before we blow you're house down!"


	15. Unexpected Visitors

** New Chapter! YAAAY!**

Sabrina looked at Puck, and Puck looked at Sabrina. He raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say _Who do these people think they are? _Sabrina just shrugged, as confused as he was.

She crawled out of Puck's lap and went to the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw Oberon and Titania, along with Moth and Mustardseed. Mustardseed looked sheepish, as if he were ashamed of his parents. Moth looked the same, snobbish and stuck up. The king and queen looked furious.

Puck joined Sabrina at the door just as she opened it. As soon as she did, Oberon marched through the door and into the living room, grabbing Puck by the arm and hoisting him up off his feet. He shook the boy as if he were a doll, and Sabrina rushed to help him. Mustardseed joined her at his fathers side, tugging on his arm and begging him to let go.

"How dare you leave our kingdom, you blithering idiot! Do you know how hard it was to tell the kingdom that you were not going to attend your royal meeting? The whole bloody country was there, and where were you? Prancing off to save some hopeless human girl, who is of absolutely no use to you! We are going home right now!"

Oberon was practically red in the face, and Sabrina suspected that he would be frothing at the mouth in about two seconds. So she grabbed a light glass vase from the table near the door and brought it down on the man's head. It shattered, and Oberon let go of Puck, clutching his head. Puck landing on the floor on his knees, obviously shaken up. Sabrina rushed to his side, helping him up.

Moth stepped up to them, just as everyone else came rushing into the living room. Granny Relda held a battle axe, and Jake had a number of enchanted rings on his fingers, as well as some glowing green orb. Henry had picked up a baseball bat, and Veronica had grabbed the little kids by the arms and pushed them behind her. Mr Canis was frowning.

"Oberon, Titania? What are you doing here?" Veronica asked, clearly surprised. The Queen turned her head towards her, and a cold smile appeared on her lips. "Why hello, Veronica. How lovely to see you, although I can't say the same for the rest of your family, especially your daughter."

Here she turned a glare on Sabrina. Sabrina glared back. "What the hell do you want, old hag? I haven't done anything, so if you're here to accuse me, you can say whatever you want to my a-"

"Sabrina, that's enough!" Granny Relda cried. Puck was snorting with laughter, but was quickly silenced when Henry glared at him.

"What is it you want, Your Majesties?" asked Granny, still holding her weapon. None of the others had backed down either.

Oberon spoke this time. "We do not want anything, woman! We have come to take our sorry excuse of a son back to Faerie, where he will continue on with his wedding arrangements. Now if you will excuse us, we must be leaving!"

Puck looked desperately at Granny Relda. "You can't let them take me, old lady. I don't want to get married to that snot monster. I don't even like her! She can go marry a hobgoblin, for all I care! Tell them I am not going with them."

Sabrina looked at Puck. His usual confidence and bravado were gone. He looked genuinely distressed. Sabrina knew that it was hard having parents who didn't care about your opinion. She could tell that it was difficult for him, even though he didn't show it. She took his hand in her own and squeezed it.

Puck looked down at their hands, and Sabrina saw a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. He squeezed her hand back twice, then looked up at her. He winked.

Before Sabrina could raise her eyebrows at him, Veronica spoke.

"Oberon, Puck cannot come back to Fae. He and Sabrina are together now, and you can't break them apart. You can tell he-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE WANTS! THE WHOLE KINGDOM IS COUNTING ON HIM, AND HE WILL BE COMING BACK WITH US, END OF DISCUSSION!"

Everyone froze as Oberon's loud voice boomed through the room.

Moth stepped forward again, having been pushed to the back of the crowd.

"I can't believe you all truly think that Puck has feelings for this, this... _human_. She is obviously not even close to my beautiful looks, and her attitude is appalling. And her clothes! Oh dear god!"

Sabrina glared at the girl. "Excuse me? My clothes? My looks? Who the fuck do you think you are, you bimbo? I don't need good clothing, or even good looks! At least I don't look like a Barbie wannabe! Now get the _fuck_ out of my house before I freaking kick your sorry ass all the way to Australia."

Puck whistled. Sabrina was still glaring at Moth, and she could practically feel Puck grinning. She knew Uncle Jack was as well, and she could tell her parents didn't mind her use of bad language, seeing as though they hadn't said anything. She heard Daphne giggle, and couldn't help smirking herself.

Moth was red with rage. Her pointed ears were turning purple, and her bright eyes were on fire. She stepped up to face Sabrina, practically nose to chin, seeing as though Sabrina was taller than her.

Moth opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, another figure stepped through the open door. In fact, there were two figures. One, Sabrina recognized, was the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. She was short and fat, and her red dress was covered in black hearts. The other was a tall man in a coat, a horrible jagged scar across his eye and matted black hair that reached his shoulders. The Sheriff of Nottingham. He held a wierd white gun in his and, and there was a glowing yellow light shining out of it, along with little sparks of electricity.

But the most scariest thing about them were the bright red handprints on their chests.

"Well hello, Grimms. I see you have met the newest members of our group. Meet Oberon, Titania, and Moth, our newest Scarlet Hand recruits."

Nottingham smiled evilly. The Queen of Hearts cackled like an old witch, and Moth stepped away to join the king and queen. Puck's grip on Sabrina's hand tightened, and she felt her own hand go numb from shock. She heard Mustardseed gasp and step away from the King, and heard the muttered curses of her family behind her.

"Now, are you going to cooperate, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" snarled the Sheriff. Sabrina let go of Puck's hand and shook her fist at the man.

"Get out of our house right now, or so help me I will - "

But she never got to finish. The last thing she remembered was Puck's hand grabbing her own again, and the bright blue light coming out of the Sheriff's gun hitting her in the chest.

Then everything went black.


	16. Time

**No A/N this time either. Too tired. And sick. Just read. ****_please..._**

It was like waking up underwater.

Sabrina's ears buzzed with the soft _swish_ of something unrecognizable. The world around her was still, and quiet.

She opened her eyes, and was met with...

Her _ceiling_?

Something felt off to Sabrina. In a way, it seemed perfectly normal to wake up to this view, but in another, it was totally wrong.

The swishing noise had stopped now.

Instead, the sound of a door opening caught her attention.

She turned towards the noise. Yep, she was definitely inside her room.

"Sabrina, honey, wake up. It's time for school."

Veronica stood in the open doorway, her long brown hair loose around her shoulders. She smiled at Sabrina, and Sabrina smiled back.

There was nothing wrong with today. Today was perfectly normal. She was a normal girl in a normal school. She went to New York High, and she had friends, and Daphne.

Yes, everything was perfect.

So why did she feel that nagging feeling in the back of her mind, telling her that something was _horribly_ wrong?

...

Puck woke inside his bed chambers. It was bright and clean inside his room. He was lying on the king sized bed, staring at the ceiling. The last thing he remembered was grabbing Sabrina's hand to drag her away before the ray of light shot her in the chest.

He had not seen it hit or miss her. He only prayed it was the latter.

Mustardseed walked in, and Puck saw that he looked unusually cheerful. Puck frowned.

"Where's Sabrina?"

Mustardseed's smile disappeared. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Sabrina?" he asked. "Who is Sabrina, brother?"

Puck looked at him in shock. How could he not know who Sabrina was? Could he be faking it? No, Mustard wasn't the joking type. And he seemed pretty serious right now, so he doubted that this was a prank.

"Mustardseed, what day is it?"

"Why, brother, it is your first day at a human school. Mother sent me to inform you that you will be leaving the castle before them, as they have yet to pack. Please try to fit in, brother."

First day of school?

_Oh no._

This could only mean one thing.

They had been sent into the past.

...

_Shit._

That was Puck's first thought. The second was, _"I need to find Grimm"_.

She would be at school, or getting ready to go to school, if he was not mistaken. He had to find her, figure out a way to send them back to the present.

He was still shocked by his parent's betrayal, but if he was completely honest to himself, he would have to admit that he was expecting that.

His parents always seemed the evil type.

Anyways, no time to waste. He shooed Mustardseed out and changed into a clean hoody and jeans, then put on his sneakers.

Time to go.

...

Sabrina and Daphne got on the bus to go to school. It was crowded, as usual.

Sabrina felt as if there was something foggy inside her brain. As if some cloud were blocking her from getting an important piece of information. She felt dizzy, and had a slight headache.

That was not good.

Still, she sat alone on the bus, trying to think. Veronica had not driven the girls to school today, seeing as though she had a few jobs that needed to be taken care of. The girls had taken the bus.

Sabrina sat at the front, alone, staring out the window. Daphne was at the back with her friends.

Students were getting on the bus, more and more every second. Some people waved to Sabrina, and she waved back halfheartedly. She was still confused.

When they arrived at school, Sabrina's legs seemed to know where they were going. She felt herself heading towards a classroom. As she passed a storage cupboard, she thought she heard something move inside. She hesitated for a second, but that was enough. Two strong arms shot out of the cupboard and dragged her inside, one clasped over her mouth, the other wrapped around her waist tightly.

She kicked around aimlessly, trying to connect with a target. She needed to hit something, anything. Hurt her attacker.

Then she froze when a strangely familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Grimm, it's okay, it's me."

She knew that voice. But from where? It was male, and deep. She felt something tugging at the back of her mind, trying to push through the fog that clouded her thoughts.

"Grimm?"

There was that voice again. The arm around her waist loosened and she felt the hand covering her mouth move. She was turned around slowly, and was surprised to see that it was a very handsome boy who had dragged her in here.

He had blonde hair that was ruffled around his head, and bright blue eyes that could be seen even in the bad lighting. He was muscular, and only slightly taller than her. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Sabrina? Are you okay?"

How did he know her name? And why did he look so god-damn familiar?

The boy placed his hands on Sabrina's shoulders, and she flinched. Why was he touching her like this, as if he didn't even need her permission? Did she even know this guy?

"Sabrina, do you remember what happened? Come on Grimm, don't blank out on me now. It's me, Puck. Don't you remember anything?"

Puck. The name brought another familiar wave of sensation through her. The tugging in her mind was stronger now, as if something was trying was trying to break free.

She knew this boy. She could feel it.

"What happened?" she asked. "I don't remember anything, not even you."

Puck's face fell. He looked at her face, as if expecting her to yell "Jokes!" and laugh in his face. When she did neither, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You seriously don't remember anything? Nothing?" She shook her head. Puck sighed, then did something that made Sabrina freeze. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You seriously need to come up with new ways of making me do this," he said, before pressing his lips against her firmly.

Sabrina barely had any time to be surprised before the flood of memories came rushing back. Puck, her boyfriend, her family, Daphne, the Scarlet Hand, everything that had happened, right up until the gunshot.

Puck was running his hands up along her body, and she gripped his shirt in her hands. He reached her face and cupped her face in his strong hands. They were warm and comforting.

After a few more minutes of that, Puck pulled away. He raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say, _Did it work? _Sabrina nodded her head, then hugged him.

"Puck, what happened? I remember Nottingham's weird gun, and then you holding my hand, and then I woke up inside my room, and it felt like my mind was fogged up."

Puck nodded into her hair. "We got sent into the past."

Sabrina froze. The past? They had gone back in time.

Oh god, this was bad. Really bad.

She pulled away from Puck, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, keeping a brave face on. No use giving up and crying like a sissy.

Puck opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, a bright blue brightened up the inside of the cupboard, and the pair jumped back. Sabrina looked at Puck. He shrugged, then opened his mouth again to speak, but then..

"Puck! Sabrina! Quick, we need to get out of here!"


	17. Back to the Present

**HOLY MOTHER OF COWS.**

**ALMOST FIVE AND A HALF THOUSAND REVIEWS!**

**Can't believe how excited I am! SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY.**

**Anyways... back to my story. I think I need help. What should happen after this chapter? Opinions anyone? Thoughts? Criticism?**

Daphne's head and shoulders **(knees and toes, knees and toes, :D) **appeared through a wavering blue portal in one end of the cupboard. Sabrina stared at her, eyes wide. Puck had the same expression on his face.

"Daphne? What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked, surprised. How had she managed to find them? And what was she doing?

"No time to explain. Just step through this portal. It will bring you back to the present. Oh, you're in the past, by the way."

"Thanks Marshmallow, we didn't realize. We appreciate you pointing out the obvious." said Puck as he stepped up to the shimmering portal. He put one foot through the blue haze and it disappeared. He turned to Sabrina, grinning.

"Look, it's gone! Do you think they can see my foot on the other side? Hey Marshmallow, can you poke my foot?"

Sabrina gave Puck an are-you-serious look and stepped up behind him. She shoved him through the portal roughly, and followed him a few seconds after.

It was like being sucked into a vacuum cleaner.

The world around her was sucked up in one swift _woosh,_ and there was a dizzying blur of colors before everything went black.

...

Sabrina came to one the living room floor. She was met with the faces of her concerned family, including Puck.

"What just happened?" she asked, as Puck helped her to her feet. She had to place a hand on the wall to steady herself as she got up.

"Well, this might sound mucho-whacko, but you kinda got sucked back into the past, which was about a few months ago. Turns out that gun Nottingham shot you with was a Time Travel gun, and it can send a person back to one of the most important days of their life. Puck obviously remembered what had happened because he is an actual Everafter, whereas we are new editions. Good thing he wasn't affected, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get out of there."

Daphne explained all this while Sabrina tried to gather her thoughts. Time travel, Nottingham, gun... it was all a bit too much.

"See Grimm, I happen to save your butt once again. You should be thanking me."

Puck's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She scowled at him. "I could have gotten out of there myself. And anyway, Daphne was the one who saved us. How did you do that by the way? And where are Heart and Nottingham?"

This time Jake spoke up. "After you got sucked into the past, we totally beat them up. Nottingham couldn't hold a gun _and_ use his dagger, so he went down pretty easy. Heart basically just ran out the house screaming about how stupid fat legs couldn't get you anywhere fast enough. Titania and Oberon ran off Heart and Moth. Mustardseed is in the toilet, probably doing God knows what in there. Nottingham dropped the gun in his escape and thanks to me knowing how to use one, we got you out in time."

Sabrina looked at Puck pointedly and smirked. "See, Mr Hero Guy? Not really you who saved the day. It was actually Uncle Jake and my little sis. Your "skills" had noting to do with it."

Puck faked an offended look. "Your words hurt me, Grimm. I am deeply cut."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned back to Granny Relda.

"So what do we do now? What's with the whole Scarlet Hand thing?"

Granny looked depressed. "We need to contact our friends and figure out what these people want. Their attack was no doubt provoked by something. We need to find out what it is, and fast. You children need to stay safe, so no leaving the house until we are certain all is safe. Sabrina, you and Puck should go clean the kitchen while we do our investigating."

Sabrina nodded. From upstairs came the sound of a toilet flushing. Sabrina looked at Puck, and he winked back at her. She felt her cheeks warm. They headed together into the kitchen.

While Sabrina filled the sink with warm, soapy water, she turned to Puck.

"Where do you think your parents went?" she asked him. Puck was too busy sitting on the counter eating cookies to help clean up. He shrugged.

"Like I care. They probably left to report back to their leader or some shit. Don't really give a damn."

But Sabrina wouldn't be fooled. She could tell his parent's betrayal hurt him, even if he wouldn't show it. He caught her frowning at him and frowned back.

"What?" he asked, jumping off the counter and walking towards her, arms crossed. Sabrina liked the way his hoodie would lift up slightly whenever he crossed his arms, and the way his hair flopped on his head so sexily. He was so damn hot.

"Puck, it's okay to be upset. I know I would be, if that ever happened to me, but -"

"But that's just it, Sabrina. That sort of thing would never happen to you, because you have parents you can trust, a family who actually cares for you, and people you know will never stab you in the back. My life's not like that. You and Mustardseed are the only one's I trust. My family's not really the share-your-feelings type."

Sabrina looked at him. He looked so distressed right now, all she wanted to do was hug him. He had never really expressed his feelings to her this plainly. Sure, there was the occasional "I love you" and romantic moments, but never really emotional ones. Puck was more of the bottling up emotions type, and Sabrina was fine with that, but sometimes it helped to talk to someone. And as long as he needed someone to talk to, someone to trust, she would be that person.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him. He warm and soft and strong, and he smelled like a forest. Puck returned the embrace, and for a while they stayed like that. Then Sabrina pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"You can trust me, you idiot. I promise." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled. A genuine, warm, happy smile.

"I know, stinky, I know."

The moment was all too perfect. Sabrina started to smile back, thinking that maybe this was one of those nice moments, until he ruined it.

She felt something freezing cold and wet slid onto her back, and she yelled and jumped back in shock, pushing Puck away from her and slamming hard into the bench-top.

Puck started laughing, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. Sabrina glared at him, turning back to the sink an turning the tap off.

Puck had wet his hand while they were hugging, and had slid his cold, wet hand under her shirt. _Not_ a good experience.

"I'm going to kill you one day, Fairyboy."


	18. Repulsive

**WOW! It's been a LONG TIME since I've updated this story, so I'll make this chapter really good. Hopefully...**

**I am going to do some dramatic shit in this chapter, so if you guys don't like it, tell me in your reviews.**

**Also, question. On a scale of 1 to 10, how good of a writer do you think I am? Leave your answer in your review or PM me.**

**:)**

**...**

It wasn't long before Granny Relda and Veronica had managed to get a hold of Snow White and Charming. The couple lived a few blocks away from the Grimms, and had a lot of experience with Everafter terrorist groups, or so they said.

The fictional-yet-not-so-fictional pair arrived at the Grimm estate in around ten minutes. Charming looked pissed off, to say the least, and Snow looked concerned.

After Granny had ushered them inside, Puck sauntered into the living room after having gone upstairs to talk to Mustardseed. When the fairy spotted Charming, he placed his hands on is hips cockily and grinned.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pompous ladies man. How's it going, Repulsive?" **(A/N: I Googled 'Opposite of Charming, and it came up as Repulsive. :D)**

Charming looked at Puck in disgust. He raised one eyebrow and sneered.

"Hello, Peter Pan's long lost twin."

Puck looked ready to burst at this comment. His face turned red - not the canned tomato, typical fire-engine red. No. In two seconds flat, his face resembled an overripe raspberry that had been genetically modified. Big time.

Puck opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Mustardseed wrapped his hand over his mouth and his other arm slid across his waist. He whispered something in his brother's ear and silently dragged him into the kitchen.

Sabrina watched on in amusement, slightly confused. Now that she thought about it, Puck did seem a lot like Peter Pan. They could both fly, they both had an uncanny likeness for green clothing, and both despised growing up.

Sabrina made a mental note to ask Puck about this later. Perhaps there was some juicy story about Peter Pan and Puck.

While the adults talked about possible outcomes and possibilities concerning the Scarlet Hand, Sabrina tuned out. She was too busy thinking about how she and Puck had been sent into the past.

If the Scarlet Hand had the ability to do that to them, could it be possible that they were going to use the advantage of time-travel to change history? Would they travel back and change things to their liking, or would they go even bigger, and travel to the future?

It was all to confusing, and Sabrina found her head aching from all the thinking.

She got up and headed into the kitchen for a drink, passing Puck and Mustardseed in the dining area. Puck looked up as she walked past him. He was leaning forward, elbows on knees, staring intently at the floor as his younger brother lectured him. Seeing Sabrina walk past provided a chance to escape Mustardseed's unwanted attention, and so he took the chance.

Following his girlfriend to the sink, he leaned against the counter while she filled a glass with cold water. She didn't say anything, and neither did he. For some reason, both knew that the other needed silence, and they were fine with that.

After Sabrina had filled her glass, she turned around and leaned against the bench along with Puck. He slowly slid his hand into hers, and they stood there for a while, silent. Then Puck broke the silence.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Sabrina looked at him carefully before responding.

"Well, I guess I can't really _do_ anything. I have to stay cooped up in this house like an animal, with nowhere to go because it's so_ dangerous. _The only person I have to talk to is you, now that Daphne and Red are practically best friends."

Puck smiled. "I'm very interesting, you know, Grimm."

Sabrina smiled slowly. "Yeah, I know, you idiot. That's why I love you."

"I know you love me. Everyone does."

"_Puck_."

"What?"

"Just say what you feel."

"I just did, Grimm."

"No you didn't. Say what you actually feel. No ego-ness."

"Fine," Puck paused here to take Sabrina's face in his hands. She looked at him, encouraging.

"I love you too, Sabrina. I always will." And then he kissed her. Softly, gently. She kissed him back just as tenderly, relishing in one of the few sweet moments she shared with her confusing and maybe-slightly-bipolar boyfriend.

As soon as they pulled away, a loud noise rocked the house. Sabrina stared at Puck, eyes wide, and he frowned. He jerked his head towards the door, and she nodded. The two headed into the living room to find the entire gang by the window, staring out into the sky.

"What's going on...?"

Henry turned to the two, his eyebrow furrowed and his face supporting a panicked expression.

"It's Oberon and Titania. They're back and for some reason, they think they can get away with blasting our house with magic lightning."

Sabrina looked at Puck. His face was contorted into a confused and slightly furious expression. When he caught her gaze, his frown deepened. He looked at the door, and in one swift movement, his wings popped out of his back with a soft _pop_. Sabrina, instantly realizing what he was thinking, grabbed his hand.

"Puck, don't. You'll get hurt. We can wait it out, we don't have to do anything dramatic or stupid. Put those wings away."

Puck turned to her and winced. "I can't just stand around and watch them attack you, Sabrina. I won't let them hurt the people I love. Not anymore."

And with that, he pulled his hand away from hers and flew to the door, slamming it open. Outside, the King and Queen were hovering ten feet up in the air, their hands shooting bolts of magic lightning at the house. Somehow, they had managed to break the protective spells around the house.

Oberon spotted his son standing in the doorway, and his mouth twisted into a snarl. "Get out of the way, you fool, so I can finish off your pathetic friends."

Puck glared at his father, and Oberon raised his right hand. Before Puck could get a word out, a streak of green lightning shot out of his hand and hit Puck's left wing, straight in the middle.

Puck yelled out in shock, and the lightning made a hissing sound as it struck. The shock sent Puck's body into a seizure, and his whole form shook as magic electricity shot through him. His body glowed green for a few painful seconds, and then his body stopped shaking and slumped lifelessly to the floor.

Sabrina froze. It was as if the whole world seemed to go in slow motion, and all she could focus on was Puck's body as it took on the electrical charge of the lightning. All she could see was him, the way his body shook and the look of pain on his face as he took it on.

_This can't be happening_, she thought. _It's all a dream. I'm going to wake up and he will be alright. We all will be._

But of course it wasn't. Puck was still hurt, and her family was still in danger.

She rushed over to Puck's side, gingerly rolling his onto his back. He didn't make a sound, and Sabrina felt her heart leap in her throat. Her stomach tightened, and her palms became sweaty.

_What if he wasn't alright? What if he was hurt... badly? What if... oh no._

Sabrina felt sick. She felt her head start to feel dizzy and her vision became blurry. She couldn't see properly, couldn't think straight.

Everything was happening too fast.

Frantically, she searched for Puck's pulse. She pressed her fingers to his neck, desperate to feel the slight throbbing of blood being pumped through him. She needed a sign, anything, to prove he was alive.

There was none. He was dead.


	19. Attack

**Long time no update. So sorry! To make up for it, let's give you something a bit more fun... well, for me, anyways...**

"NO! No, no no no no no!"

Sabrina's mind was failing to understand what had just happened. Part of her wanted to believe this was all a dream, and the other part wanted Puck to freaking _wake up already_, because, frankly, this wasn't funny.

"Puck, come on. Stop playing around, just open your eyes." She didn't realize it, but tears were streaming down her face, marking her skin with wet trails. She didn't care. She had other things to worry about.

Puck remained motionless for the next few minutes as his parents continued their violent assault on the Grimm home. He didn't move, didn't breath, nothing.

Sabrina felt her world shatter. It felt like a part of her had just been ripped from her body. Her mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened, and she refused to believe that Puck was gone. It wasn't fair. He _couldn't_ be dead. He _wasn't_.

Another explosion rocked the house, and Sabrina felt her anger rise. Who did these people think they were? They had just shot their own son willingly, and were currently destroying someone's property.

She wasn't going to let them get away with this.

Placing a kiss on Puck's cheek, she got up and ran to the doorway. Daphne was already there, shooting bolts of magic at the fairy royalty. Sabrina looked at Oberon, and felt a surge of disgust.

She _despised_ him.

Grabbing the wand from her little sister's hand and ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of magic, Sabrina pointed the stick in Oberon's direction, aiming straight for his heart. Oberon sneered and it was the last thing she saw before she willed a blast of fire to erupt from the wand.

The blast hit him square in the chest, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying a few meters back. Sabrina channeled all her hatred, all her fury, and all her sadness into the next blast of fire. It came out even bigger than the last, the flames licking up violently, the heat almost unbearable. She narrowed her eyes and hit Oberon's lifeless body with the fire again. And again. And again.

"Sabrina, STOP!"

No. She couldn't stop. She needed to... to _what_? Kill him? Destroy him? What? What exactly was she aiming to do?

Sabrina stared down at the wand in her hand. She was starting to feel sick with magic. The wand was playing with her senses, leaving her with nothing but a desperate craving for power. She needed to use that power. If she didn't, she might die.

Mustering up all the energy her body had left, she closed her eyes and forced her hand to flick the wand away.

It was like someone had flicked off a switch. The uneasy feeling slowly subsided, leaving her tired and drained of energy. She felt weak, and her legs could no longer hold her up. Her knees buckled beneath her, and the last thing she saw was the singed grass of her front yard.

...

Throbbing.

And endless, loud, throbbing.

She couldn't hear anything but that. She tried opening her eyes, but they felt glued together. She tried moving her hands, but they were stiff.

Panicked, she tried yelling. The only sound that came out was a strangled yelp, and Sabrina felt scared.

What happened to her?

There was movement beside her, and a change in the air. She heard someone whisper something, and found that she could open move her hands. A few seconds later, she could open her eyes.

Bunny, Snow White's mother, otherwise known as The Wicked Queen, stood above her, and Sabrina saw Granny Relda's head near hers, along with Henry and Veronica. Daphne stood at her other side, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" she tried saying, but all that came out was a chocked gargling noise. Bunny shook her head.

"Don't try to speak, your body is still not functioning properly. It will take a while for your voice to come back. I had to put you in a temporary coma, or else your body would not have been able to get over your magic intake. What you did was stupid and reckless, Sabrina. What were you _thinking_?"

Sabrina stared at her family. What _had_ she been thinking. She knew the word, but she didn't want to think about it. Not know. But the word entered her mind anyway, uninvited, as a fresh wave of tears escaped her eyes.

_Murder_.

She had wanted to kill someone. Granted that someone was not such a nice person, but she had still wanted to kill him. And all because he had killed someone she loved.

Oh God.

Puck! Where was Puck? What had happened to him? Was he alive? Was he... was he... _dead_?

Veronica took Sabrina's hand in her own, no doubt sensing her worry, and smiled shakily, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

Sabrina looked around. What weren't they telling her?

Henry looked down at the ground, and Granny looked distressed. Daphne was once again crying, new tears streaking her round face.

What? What had happened to Puck? Surely he wasn't dead. Everafters didn't die that easily. They couldn't die. _He_ couldn't. No, he couldn't leave her. She needed him. He couldn't die.

Forcing her mouth to open, she tried to talk.

"Where's Puck?" What came out could be described as a rasp, but surely her family had heard her.

It was Bunny who spoke. She looked Sabrina straight in the eye, her expression blank. She looked cold, yet still troubled. It was as if she were hiding something from her, trying to hold back the truth. They thought she couldn't handle it.

"Sabrina, I... I tried..."


	20. Smile For Me

**Okay, you know the new chapter I posted yesterday?**

**Completely forget about that.**

**I don't care how many chapters or reviews or follows or favs this story has, I'm finishing it.**

**Yup, tragic, I know.**

**OakeX, thank you for your review. That actually made me change the ending. You should feel special.**

**Please don't hate me... *cringe*.**

**:)**

**...**

**5 YEARS LATER**

**...**

"Bye, Bradley! Thanks for taking my shift. You're the best!"

Her heels splash in the puddles outside the cafe as she walks. It's been raining non-stop for the past three days, and she doesn't know why, but it's got her down in the dumps.

She's never liked rainy weather.

She walks towards the park, heels clicking and suit seemingly getting tighter and tighter with each step. She feels suffocated in her own clothes, and it gets to a point where she can't breathe anymore, so she rips her dark blue jacket off, and continues walking. She knows that walking around in the rain dressed in a short skirt and thin button-down shirt will most definitely give her a cold, but she doesn't care.

Right now, all she wants to do is run away.

The chill in the air gives her goosebumps, and she wraps her arms around herself to save some body heat. Her loose blonde hair flicks outwards in random directions, due to the slight breeze.

She reaches the park, with all it's wonderful views and spectacular lake.

But she's not here for the scenery.

No, it's something much more important.

She heads straight for the statue, the one she visits everyday after her work in the cafe. Only this time, she's here much earlier than most days.

She doesn't know what drove her to come here. She doesn't know what forced her to head out early, to give polite young Bradley her shift. She just knows that today, she needs to be there earlier than usual.

Hans Christian Andersen is right where he always is. She walks up to him and tells the joke she's been repeating for the past few years.

And she's no longer in Central Park.

Instead, she's in Faerie. The place she's grown so used to.

And, as always, Mustardseed is waiting for her at the small bench near where she's standing.

They greet each other in a simple fashion, no more than a few quick exchanges of 'Hello' and 'How have you been?'.

He leads her down the same path they've been taking all these years. Past the castle and around the back. He opens the gate to the garden, muttering some ancient Fae spell that allows him access into the vast jungle-like area.

"I'll leave you two alone, then."

He steps aside to let her pass, and she nods her thanks to him. She'd thought that by now she'd be used to this, and they'd be better at making civilized talk, but they're not.

Not when her reason for visiting is so much more personal.

She takes her time getting to him. Usually she'd just take the shortest path to reach him, but today is different. She walks through the Fae plants and trees, her bare arms and legs brushing against them and sending chills up her spine. It's not cold here, but she's still slightly drenched from before.

When she finally reaches him, in that same spot he's always waiting for her, she smiled. It feels so good to see him again. The familiarity, the happiness; it all comes rushing back.

So does the sadness.

She walks over to him, standing tall and proud in his little patch of grass, surrounded by various plant-life. His grin is plastered on his face, that charming smile she's grown so fond of. It brings a fresh wave of happiness, and along with the feeling comes tears.

She sits down near him, but he doesn't. He still stands tall, even when she sits by his side.

He doesn't say anything, and so she starts off the conversation.

"Hey Puck."

He still doesn't answer, so she keeps talking.

"I've missed you," she offers, as if by saying that very sentence, she could give him a reason to talk. He doesn't though, and so she blinks back the tears and moves on.

"I came to say hello. It's the anniversary today, you know. Five years! That's like... it's like..."

She trails off, because even she's not sure what she wanted to say. It has been five years, and even though it's been half a decade, she remembers the day so clearly.

"So how have you been?" No answer. "I've been alright. So has everyone else. Dad's making progress on hunting down the Scarlet Hand's master. Uncle Jake and Daphne are helping him, and they're making big improvements. We took out a lot of their members yesterday. Swiped out around three dozens of them, thanks to Daphne's new magical traps."

Silence.

"I've been thinking a lot about you, Puck. I've been thinking about how nice it would be if you came back, you know, to just-" her voice breaks off at this point, because she can't, god dammit, she just _can't_. Her palms are getting sweatier and sweatier, and she has to ball them up into tight fists to keep from punching him.

The blood is rushing to her head,, and with each drumming thud of her heart, her eyes sting even more, until there's a watery wall blurring her vision. She doesn't hold back anymore. She let's the tears fall, and she doesn't realize she's sobbing out loud until a strangled choke escapes her throat involuntarily.

"Why won't you _answer_? Just say something, _anything_. It doesn't have to be long, just say something so I know you're listening. Please, Puck. Just let me know that...let me know that...that you...you"

A repressed cry rips itself from her throat, and she can't control it anymore. She curls into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her bare legs. She shakes, body wracked with sobs as she rocks back and forth, her mind going completely blank.

She can't remember the last time she's cried this hard. She doesn't know why she's even crying this hard in the first place. She just knows that this is the right thing to do, and at the moment, she's not ashamed.

After a while, she gets to her feet and slips on her jacket again. She looks at him, and a small smile tugs at the corners of her lips. Just the look of him, in all his glory, makes her want to grin, because it's just so..._him_.

She walks closer and slips her hand in his, holding it for a few seconds. Then she lets go. Turning away from him, she allows the smile to fully show, and before she turns away completely, she notices the plaque again. The same plaque she's looked at everyday, the plaque that's positioned right at the base of the statue; the statue that's positioned at the head of the grave.

_"Here lies Puck, Crown Prince of Faerie, also known as 'The Trickster King'. He died a brave and noble prince, and he shall forever be in our memory. May he hold a special place in our hearts, and may he find peace, in mind and in soul."_

...


End file.
